


Another Chance

by ShiningSky



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen aka captain of Oliver Queen defense squad, Eventual Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oliver needs a hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmate AU, a little fluff here and there, a long term fic, mostly Barry POV, sort of, soulmate au is secondary to the main plot, spoilers to Arrow up to season 4 and Flash season 2, the rating may possibly change sometime in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningSky/pseuds/ShiningSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oliver is a very complicated person, he has—“</p><p>“Layers.” Cisco helpfully prompted.</p><p>“Laye—what? No. I wanted to say that he has walls around him… well I guess layers works, too.” </p><p>Cisco tilted his head slightly, face serious, and then he smiled.</p><p>“You know… you’re always awfully quick to defend him. Do you have a hero crush on him or something?” He finished smirking.</p><p>Barry choked on air. “What?! No! I… what… it’s not… I really respect him and he… he’s my friend so it’s natural that I’ll defend him!” He knew he was blushing, his face was ridiculously hot. Cisco’s smile grew only wider, but he didn’t say anything, only wiggled his brows and Barry didn’t want to know what terrible ideas he was coming with up now. Even Caitlin was smiling. It seemed that even lights shined a little brighter just to spite him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now chapter one is proofread by WhiteWitchDark. You did amazing job, thank you.

 

“People think a soul mate is your perfect fit, and that’s what everyone wants. But a true soul mate is a mirror, the person who shows you everything that is holding you back, the person who brings you to your own attention so you can change your life.”

Elizabeth Gilbert

 

_Soulmate – someone who is in tune with your soul, a truly ancient bond. Who is meant to be, who will challenge you to be a better person. Soulmates are usually personified with a romantic partner but sometimes instead of love there is a really strong friendship._

_Many people don’t meet their soulmate since the signs of finding one are rather subtle and may differ from the usual pattern. What is important and what a lot of people take for granted is that a soulbond doesn’t always equal a good relationship from the start. It can help in reaching understanding but more often than not, you and your soulmate need to work on your bond with each other._

_The first sign is that soulmates are naturally drawn to each other, even if the circumstances are not ideal. After meeting your potential soulmate the second sign that may help in recognizing them is the mirrored copy of some of their small characteristics, marks: like moles, freckles, small blemishes, even scars, etc. e.g. if you have a mole near your right eye once you meet your soulmate, they may get a mole near their left eye to mirror your own and in return you may get a mark from them in a place that mirrors theirs. Sometimes though,  the marks are so subtle that it’s hard to tell for sure. Finally, the last sign to confirm your soulbond happens after spending time with your soulmate and building a strong bond of your own i.e. love, friendship, partnership, etc.  This sign is when you can easily learn  something your soulmate is really good at and you’re not. A very rare occurrence is when, instead of learning a particular talent, you rather pick up something that is genetically coded in their DNA like good vision, good metabolism, faster healing, etc. Sometimes soulmates get both of these as their final sign._

Barry stared at the screen of his laptop, sighing every few seconds. It wasn’t really a good moment to read about soulmates but he couldn’t help himself. He probably read everything on soulbonds, believing that one day he’d find one, too. Like his parents found each other. That he’ll be one of the few lucky ones. He knew the statistics; he knew that only around 30% of the population met their soulmates. Still Barry always thought that Iris was his soulmate, that they were each others meant to be. After the lightning struck him and put him into that dreamless sleep for 9 months it turned out he wasn’t and Iris found her soulmate in Joe’s partner, one Eddie Thawne, and Barry felt his heart rip into little pieces. Then he thought maybe Felicity was it for him, then Linda and finally Patty but none of them were. Sometimes Barry thought it was for the best what with Reverse Flash and then Zoom and to be honest every other meta human who swore to make living in Central City harder for everyone. Of course that included the newest problem - Night Bolt. Barry sighed, maybe he wasn’t meant to be, simple as that. The whole concept was too vague anyway in Barry mind and if not for his parents and then Iris and Eddie’s bond he would probably be certain that this whole thing was some kind of legend; a myth fuelled by media, causing everyone to see what they wanted to see. He was almost sure that Felicity was it for Oliver and vice versa even if things between those two were rather strained at the moment, not as much as before but strained none the less.  He thought that at the end of it they’d be stronger together. Felicity was good for Oliver, always caring for him and supporting him. And Oliver needed that.

“A soulmate is when you love an imperfect person, perfectly.”

Barry startled for a moment, when he looked up he saw Iris gazing at him curiously, a small smile playing in the corner of her mouth.

“Who said that?”

“Hmm, I’m not sure. I read it somewhere on the net and it stuck.” She shrugged.

Barry smiled and wanted to say something when his phone buzzed. He picked it up and was met by Cisco’s alarmed voice.

“Night Bolt is in CC Bank” Barry didn’t listen any further already running to the place. When he was at the bank Night Bolt was ripping someone’s heart out and Barry was too late to stop him. The sound of the body hitting the floor echoed in his head like an explosion. He glanced around, noting three more bodies and at least two people with severe injuries. The white marble floor was now red, reflecting big chandeliers slowly swinging to the sides. The rest of the people were hiding behind green couches. Barry felt bile rising in his throat but he swallowed and looked to the man in the centre of the room. His choice of name – Night Bolt – might be totally ridiculous but this; he looked over the macabre once more, was no joke.  The man smirked at him and Barry cringed because this man was not only another speedster.  No, what was way worse was that it was him, him from another earth, him from the future. When team Flash found who was hiding under the mask, surprise was an understatement. This Barry Allen was a cold blooded killer, murdering people for his own entertainment and Flash desperately wanted to know what caused his doppelganger to go down that  road.

“Shouldn’t you pay more attention, Flash?” Barry was too slow to see the fist coming at his jaw; his back hit the wall knocking over some paintings. This wasn’t the time to be distracted Barry thought, but the other speedster laughed at him throwing his head back in the process, a laugh that sent shivers down Barry’s spine. The light from the chandeliers illuminated Night Bolt’s suit adding to the heavy atmosphere. A suit like his own; only black with silver elements. Black like Zoom’s. He heard rustling somewhere from the direction of couches, laboured breathing that seemed unusually loud in the silence of the building, and a chant of ‘God, help us all’. Barry stood up and Bolt looked at him tilting his head to the side like he had encountered something really interesting or rather amusing.

“Catch me if you can _, Flash._ ” He said sarcastically, taunting him, and in the next second he was out of the building and Barry was hot on his heels. They were running through the city, Barry always a step behind. He gritted his teeth with frustration, because once again he wasn’t fast enough.  He reached his hand out in the hope he’d be able to catch the other speedster but  he didn’t see the truck coming up and his steps faltered causing  in him hitting the vehicle while the other man run through. By the time Barry got his footing back Night Bolt was gone. Barry tightened his fists feeling completely hopeless. The sirens of  police cars and ambulance in the distance added up to the guilt, he failed again.  He decided to go back to the STAR Labs. It was time to call someone to help stop this game of tag and end the trail of bodies once and for all.

When he arrived at STAR Labs Cisco and Caitlin gave him sympathetic looks. He shook his head, expression grim. He couldn’t believe that just mere minutes ago he was reading about soulmates instead of searching for Bolt. The man had been on radio silence for the past week and a half and it must have lulled them into a false sense of security. They… he should have known better.

“It’s not your fault, Barry.” He heard Caitlin say. She always was quick to reassure him.  But he knew better, he was too slow and wasn’t that a marvel, that every time when someone faster than him appeared he gained speed to be able to fight them and then it turned out that no matter how fast he got; someone even faster would eventually show up. This time though, he didn’t have time to get faster, he’d already lost enough of it running after Bolt while innocent people died. And that, that was new because even if Reverse Flash killed some people, the inconvenient ones, he wasn’t actively running around murdering them in numbers so big. Even Zoom didn’t do that, not on this scale. Barry felt his insides tighten because the worst from all the speedsters to date was himself and it didn’t matter that it was Barry Allen from different Earth. He knew that Cisco blamed himself since he was the one who opened the breach to that other universe by accident unleashing upon them, their worst nightmare.

Barry glanced over the cortex. Nothing really changed, a bunch of equipment lying here and there, some of the new inventions Cisco and Dr. Wells had made, lights on the various machines shining brightly as opposed to the dimmed atmosphere in the room.

“I think we should call team Arrow.” He finally said.

“Because quiver full of arrows and a bow will help tons.” Cisco said as a matter of fact. Barry frowned.

“I’m not sure what you’re saying here, Cisco, but did you forgot that Oliver was the one that stopped Reverse Flash the first time around using what? A bow and arrow.  Or how he helped to stop Bivolo? Scratch that, how he fought me and actually landed some hard punches on me despite my speed? Or other times when he showed how effective a quiver full of arrows and a bow can be. Or—“

“Ok. Alright, got it, I got it.” Barry gave him a look.

“Why are you always making those jabs at Oliver?” He couldn’t help asking, he knew that Cisco admired Green Arrow but on the other hand he was always quick to make these little jabs at him, and that confused Barry no end.  Like that few times when Cisco made his dislike of the color in the Green Arrow code name known when he didn’t have any objections to Black in Black Cana… Barry cringed a new wave of guilt swarmed at him. He barely knew Laurel but he knew that she went through some hardships of her own and she came out of them a hero. He regretted that he didn’t know her better. From what he heard, she was a great person, always there for her friends. It wasn’t fair for her to end like this. He hadn’t talked to Oliver about her, he thought Felicity would be there for that but maybe he should. Laurel was really dear to him, family in her own right. Cisco’s voice pulled him from his thoughts.

“I’m not… it’s not like that, I really respect him… it’s just…” Barry quirked an eyebrow at that, he swore that sometimes Cisco reminded him of a petulant child that didn’t got to play with someone else’s toys... No.  _No._

“Don’t tell me it’s because he didn’t let you play with his equipment.”

Caitlin raised a brow at him clearing her throat and Cisco looked at him funny. Barry frowned and then it dawned on him what he said.

“Not… not like that, I meant his arrows! Not his… not his… yeah…” He looked to the side embarrassed; it was some time since he’d said something like that. He hoped that he had got rid of those awful innuendos but  no such luck. Cisco didn’t say anything and Barry looked at him. He was looking up to the ceiling like he found something really interesting there.

“ _Cisco.”_  It came out a little exasperatedly, but it worked.

“Well… no… yes… maybe? Partly…”

“Partly?” He frowned again.

“Yes, you see…”

Barry didn’t say anything when Cisco once again paused, giving him instead a pointed look. Cisco scratched his head, then looked to Caitlin, then to Barry. He squirmed in place then touched his forehead, sighing rather loudly.

“Ok. Alright. It’s just he’s so broody and serious and  _deadly_  and I don’t know what’s in his head… and… it’s kinda my coping mechanism?—“ He said uncertain. Caitlin snorted at that and Cisco gave her a hard look.”—so it’s like my defence system…” he finished lamely.

“You really think that being rude to someone is a good defence?”

“Well if you say it like that, probably not really. Ok, look can we stop it? I really respect him, it’s just like I said… broody and hella unsettling and I don’t know how to cope with that.”

“If you were stranded on an island for 5 years and fighting for your life, going through hell, I doubt you’d be all flowers and puppies.”

“Riiiight I always forget about that, he is surprisingly normal,  _broody_  normal, for someone who went through something like that.” To be quite honest Barry sometimes forgot too. Oliver must suffer from PTSD and yet, and yet he’s going through life like it was nothing. He glanced at Cisco and Caitlin and both of them were staring at something to the side like guilty children. He sighed.

“Oliver is a very complicated person, he has—“

“Layers.” Cisco helpfully prompted.

“Laye—what? No. I wanted to say that he has walls around him… well I guess layers works, too.”

Cisco tilted his head slightly, face serious, and then he smiled.

“You know… you’re always awfully quick to defend him. Do you have a hero crush on him or something?” He finished smirking.

Barry choked on air. “What?! No! I… what… it’s not… I really respect him and he… he’s my friend so it’s natural that I’d defend him!” He knew he was blushing, his face was ridiculously hot. Cisco’s smile grew only wider, but he didn’t say anything, only wiggled his brows and Barry didn’t want to know what terrible ideas he was coming with up now. Even Caitlin was smiling. It seemed that even the lights shined a little brighter just to spite him.

“I’m going to call Oliver.”

“Uh  uh.” He heard in reply and even if his back were to Cisco he knew that he was still waggling his brows.

***

He stopped in one of the corridors where he would have a bit of privacy. He took out his phone and went through his contacts choosing Oliver’s name but he didn’t call immediately. He leaned on the wall staring at his screen, suddenly uncertain. What if Oliver didn’t have time? Barry sighed; they needed help in defeating Night Bolt. He still wasn’t sure what they would do with him if they succeed but they would think of something when the time came. He looked at Oliver’s name on the screen and pushed the call button.

He waited a few seconds and almost decided to finish the call, feeling disappointment arising in him when he heard a gruff ‘ _Barry_ ’ on the other side.

“Oliver, Hi. Is everything alright?” He asked, because Oliver sounded a little bit strained.

“ _I’m fine.”_  Barry frowned; he could almost see the way Oliver stood, expression stern, squared shoulders, posture taut like a bowstring. Maybe he shouldn’t have called after all, on the other hand if something was worrying Oliver, then maybe he should try to talk with him.

“Are you sure? You know you can talk with me? I’ll always listen to you.”

“ _Yes, I’m sure and I know. I presume you didn’t call just to chat. What happened?”_ Barry smiled in response even if Oliver couldn’t see it.

“Straight to the point as always.”

“ _There’s no point in talking niceties if there’s danger lurking around the corner.”_

“Yeah, actually about that, I… we have a problem with a new speedster from a different earth. He’s faster than me, fights better and is quite the strategist… and he’s a murderer, Oliver. He kills innocent people, kids, elders, whole families for his own amusement. He just enjoys killing. We tried everything and I don’t know what to do anymore, so I thought about you and… we … I… need your help.”

“ _Of course, we’ll arrive tomorrow_.” He said without a pause like it was the most obvious thing in the world and maybe it was. Barry couldn’t help letting out a relieved sigh.

“ _I’ll have to leave someone behind in case something happened, but either way you can count on us, Barry.”_

“You have no idea how much this means to me, I don’t want anyone else to be hurt.”

Oliver didn’t say anything for a moment. Barry heard some voices in the distance but they were too quiet to hear what they’re saying or who was talking.

“ _Is this speedster from other Earth? Another Zolomon or Thawne?_ ” Oliver finally asked and Barry heart froze for a second.

“It’s complicated, but… it’s… it’s… it’s Barry Allen, me from another universe. I… God…”

“ _You’re not him, Barry. We’ll be there tomorrow and then you can give us the details_.”

“Ok, yeah. Thanks, Oliver.”

“ _Anytime, Barry_.”

Barry finished the call and he slumped to the ground. He took a shaky breath. He felt incredibly drained, exhausted even. But it would be fine, it would be over soon. Team Arrow would help them catch this psychopath, to defeat him. He braced himself and stood up, time to try and take some sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cisco may look a bit dickish when it comes to Oliver but it will change. Also what pushed me to write this story in the first place was that I think Oliver is... I don't know... misunderstood by some of the characters or it's just my feelings. It's just I get bad vibe whenever I watch Arrow these days. But like I said I might be completely biased or something. The story itself isn't anything complicated it's rather predictable since I started writing it just for myself I hope though it's still will be nice enough to read. So I hope you somewhat enjoyed it so far. Objective critique (or any critique really) is much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Barry woke up with a silent scream on his lips. His heart was beating so fast he was afraid that it will jump out of his chest right there and then like some frightened rabbit. He had another nightmare, a very gruesome one and he shook his head to disperse the images of mutilated bodies from behind his eyelids. He started to have them since Night Bolt appeared and they discovered his identity, he didn’t sleep well from that point onward.

He looked to his right to check the time. It was 4.45 and Barry sighed falling to his pillows at least he wouldn’t be late to work. It was still dark outside, a tree behind the window was swaying casting shaky shadows on it. He lied on his back for few minutes before he went to take shower. When he was done with that it was almost 6 o’clock and with surprise he noted that he spend more than half an hour in the bathroom.

After he was more or less ready, although still a little shaken from that dream, he went down to the kitchen. Old wooden stairs creaked here and there and he smiled fondly. He heard some voices from the kitchen. He stopped at the door and leaned on the jamb. Iris was still in her pajamas making coffee while Joe was clothed up for work happily reading newspaper. Wally was probably still asleep but not for long. Iris turned around and when she spotted him she smiled.

“Hi Bear. Sleep well?” Joe looked up from the newspaper and gave Barry a smile of his own accompanied by a nod while taking a sip of coffee.

“Yeah, I had really hard time to detach myself from bed.” He gave her a smile although he felt a pang of guilt for lying to her but he didn’t want to worry them, her and Joe. She laughed and then she went by him to the stairs.

“I’m going up to start getting ready. See you in a few.” She smiled again and then she was gone.

He stepped in the kitchen and went straight to the counter to start preparing his own coffee.

“I heard you called Arrow.” Joe stated and Barry slowly turned to him, he already didn’t like where this was coming.

“Yes, we need help to stop Night Bolt.” He crossed his arms, frown already forming on his face.

“Yes, well to stop one lunatic you need another and I can’t argue with that logic.” Joe said flippantly and Barry scowled.

“He’s not a lunatic, Joe. He changed and he tries really hard to be a better person. He helps people. He’s a hero. You don’t even know him, don’t know the circumstances that shaped him into this man he’s now. So please don’t judge him until you actually get to know him.”  Barry tried to apply disapproving face along with his words but Joe looked awfully unimpressed probably because Barry looked more defiantly than anything.

“Please, Joe. I know that you disapprove of him but he’s my friend, a really dear friend, and hearing one of my closest people talking about him like that is not right.”

Joe looked like he wanted to say something but eventually refrained from doing so and just sighed.

“I’ll try, son.” Barry gave him a grateful nod in response and actually started to reflect about this defending Oliver thing. It made him sad that so many people close to him treated Oliver that way. Sure the man was a little rough around the edges, but he wasn’t  that bad once you got through majority of his layers. Layers. Barry exhaled loudly. He blamed Cisco for that one.

There was no point in thinking about all this now even if his traitorous brain thought otherwise. Shaking his head he opened the fridge, cold breeze welcoming him, the promise of food making his stomach tremble with hungry anticipation. He quickly fixed himself some breakfast and sat down next to Joe. After a moment Wally came to the room rubbing his eyes sleepily.

“Hey, Dad. Hi Barry.”

“Hi.” Barry gave Wally a nod with a small smile. He didn’t really think that there would be a time he got to have a brother and his and Wally relationship wasn’t the best at the start but things were different now and he found himself quite fond of the newest West. Also things were much easier since Wally knew he was the Flash.

“Hi, son. How’s the studying session?”

“Good, but I really would use some more sleep.” He smiled tiredly.

“Well, studying overnight would do that to you.” Joe said, his eyes sparkled with mirth.

Barry observed their interaction, feeling happy to be part of it, part of this family. His coffee slowly cooled down, the hot steam no longer floating in the air, aroma not so strong anymore. He drank it down, and finished his food. Scrambled eggs with toasts. Birds were chirping outside, everything was so normal and harmonious. Like he didn’t just woke up few hours ago drained in sweat. Like there wasn’t a mass murderer on the loose. He looked back to Joe and Wally, who was now eating some toasts with eggs like he did. Iris was there too and he didn’t see her enter the room, she was ready for the day and apparently she was saying her goodbyes. They painted a picture of a happy family and it only solidified his decision in calling for Oliver’s help.

Iris came up to him to give him a kiss on the cheek and he lost himself in the moment, reminiscing how it would be if they’re soulmates, surprisingly he was at peace that they’re not. He wished her good day hugging her briefly.

Joe stood up and looked at Barry.

“Will you run to the precinct or you’ll actually give a car ride a shoot?”

Barry thought for a second but he decided it wouldn’t be so bad to go with Joe this time. He rarely used any vehicles these days.

“Sure why not, I feel like it was ages since I went somewhere by car.” Only few months back when he lost his speed but that was different. Joe raised his brows in surprise and Barry gave him a cheeky grin.

“Let’s go then. See you later Wally.” Joe said already going to the front door.

“Yeah.”

Barry got up and went after Joe outside the house. He circled the car and then went in taking the passenger seat.  Joe looked at him and pointed to his chest. “You forgot something.”

“Oh, right.” Barry chuckled but he fasted the seatbelt in place.

He felt his phone buzzing as they took off from the driveway.  He fished his mobile from the pocket of his jeans and smiled when it turned out to be a text from Oliver saying that they’ll arrive at Central around 4 p.m.

“You look quite happy, who’s that from?”

Barry grinned like the Cheshire cat while slowly turning to face Joe, a bit of a challenge in his voice when he answered. “Oliver.”

The look of restrained terror on Joe face was pretty rewarding.

***

Captain Singh was genuinely shocked to see Barry on time. It was short lived though since there was a call to the crime scene. A robbery gone wrong, not a meta work and certainly not a Night Bolt’s.  Barry didn’t know if he should be relieved or not.

He was so lost in his thoughts for a moment that he tripped on the curbstone almost landing on his face if not for the Captain.

“Get a hold of yourself Allen.” He said looking briefly to the sky, like he wanted to sent a complaint to God or whatever deity there was. Joe once told Barry that wherever captain did that it was with fond exasperation rather than annoyance. Barry wasn’t convinced at all.

“Yes, I’ll just—“ Singh looked pointedly to the body on the pavement and Barry faltered, “-- I’ll do what I’m here for.” He touched his neck in a nervous manner, and when Captain cleared his throat, Barry went to do what he was supposed to do. There was quite the commotion, people coming up to check why the police was here, ever so curious. He kneeled down and started to check the body.

“Caucasian male. Around 35 years.” He touched the man head, he felt something sticky so he turned it slightly to the side. There was a head injury.

“He was attacked from behind.” He inspected the wound closer, spotting some red dust around it, he took the sample but he was almost sure what it was.

“Attacker used most likely a brick, I’ll need to run some tests in the Lab to confirm that, though.”

Joe took notes and Singh was talking with witnesses, glancing from time to time in their direction. Barry checked for other injures. Hands of the man caught his attention. They’re bruised around the knuckles, skin shattered, traces of blood on them. He took one of the hands to examine it closer. There was some dirt and something that looked like skin tissue under the nails. He took a sample of it, too. There was a lot of blood on the pavement. Barry checked for a wound that would be a cause of that. He didn’t see it at first since the victim was wearing black shirt and a vest, that successfully obscured the injury, but there was blood on the victim upper stomach. Barry looked closer.

“The head wound wasn’t the cause of death. The purpose was to confuse the victim and then robbing  him.”

“I guess the cause of death would be that wound to the stomach?” Joe said, pointing with his pen to the body.

“Yes. Once he was stunned attacker was most likely trying to steal from him, the bruises on the victim knuckles indicates that the man must’ve tried to defend himself. There’s also some tissue under his fingernails, if we get lucky we’ll have a match.”

“That would save us some trouble in finding our robber.”

Barry nodded. “Once the victim tried to defend himself attacker used a knife to stab him repeatedly, injuring victim liver beyond repair.”

“So he bleed out to his death, then.”

“Yes, and rather quickly, too.”

“Poor bastard.”

“ _Joe.”_ Detective only shrugged and Barry shook his head.

Barry examined the crime scene for more clues and eventually came back to the precinct. Once he was there he heard people talking about yesterday macabre calling it a blood bath, his shoulders tensed and he sped up his steps. When he was in the safety of his lab he run some tests, to get his mind away from reminiscing his failure, and the results confirmed his suspicions. The DNA from the skin tissue got a match in their data base. The guy had a bunch of offences. Robberies, assaults, some drug dealing in the past. He was relatively easy to find, and awfully drunk at the time.

When their attacker was brought to the precinct Barry saw madness behind his eyes, fogged like he was no longer here, like he was completely lost to this world and sucked into his own.  In that moment Barry was reminded that not only meta humans were ready to do awful things but regular people could be as much dangerous. He also realized that madness he saw in his doppelganger eyes was clear as the sky in the summer morning and that send chills down his back, because there was clarity to them that this man didn’t have. He decided to distract himself from this line of thinking so he went back to his lab to write a report and then check some files, he hated paperwork but he would rather do that than alternative. Once he was done he was ready to go to meet up with team Arrow.

On his way down he scanned the area for Joe. The man was sitting by his desk elbows deep in paperwork.  He approached  to let him now he’s done and that he’s going to STAR Labs.

“Once I’m done with mine—“ Joe lifted some files up, expression resigned, “—I’m going up there, too. I want to have an eye—“

“ _Joe.”_

Joe only rolled his eyes. “—on what you and Oliver will come up with.”

Obviously it wasn’t what he wanted to say, Barry was sure of that but he let it slide this time. He felt a buzz in his pocket, probably a message from Oliver.

“Ok. Later then.”

“Later.” Joe nodded and then looked around, slight suspicion on his face. He looked like he was waiting for Oliver to jump from around the corner like some clown from the box. No. Those were scary. Oliver was not. For the most part. Barry shook his head and turned to exit the building. He checked his phone to see if the text was from Oliver. Sure enough it was. Team Arrow was in STAR Labs already so Barry got to run.

***

After his arrival Barry noticed two things. First was slightly tense atmosphere, the second was division into pairs, Cisco was nowhere to be found, most likely hiding in the pretense of checking something, he couldn’t really blame him, though.

Thea was talking with Jessie, apparently they got on like a house on fire. Younger Queen was leaning on the computer desk with Wells daughter in front of her, they appeared relaxed getting to know each other but Oliver’s sister kept glancing in Felicity direction observing her like a hawk. The woman in question was with Caitlin, they’re standing near the door to the next room and they tried to keep their conversation in hushed whispers, Felicity not aware of Thea attention but Caitlin was and she looked a bit worried, peeking from Thea to Felicity and then to Oliver. He glanced to the area where his suit glass case was. Oliver was standing stiff his expression closed off, not entirely but Barry didn’t see him so defensive in months. He was talking with Harry. After a second  Dr. Wells nodded and so did Oliver, corners of his lips going up slightly. It seemed that somehow Wells form Earth-2 took a liking to Oliver as opposed to their Wells - Thawne not Wells - Barry reminded himself.

“Finally!” Barry almost jumped into the air when Cisco’s voice reached him from behind. Every single pair of eyes was on him in an instant. Thea waved to him, Felicity smiled already going up to him, but it was Oliver whose whole expression brightened up when he saw Barry, efficiently catching his attention. He gave him a big smile to which Oliver responded with one of his own, smaller one, but still there.

“Hi, Oliver.” He addressed him first and almost went for a hug but gave up on the idea, although maybe he would sneak steal one later, consequences be damned. He noted how Felicity stopped in the middle of the area when he turned to wave to Thea with accompanying, “Hi.” To which he received a grin in return.

“Felicity.” He nodded in her direction. She smiled but there was something in the way she stood that unsettled Barry. Something must’ve happened between her and Oliver again and when he realized that he instantly looked back to the man who was now just few steps away from him.

“Dr. Wells laid out the situation to us, already.” Oliver said. Barry wanted to do it himself but on the other hand he wasn’t sure if he could talk about this whole Night Bolt situation without breaking up. ”We need to look at some data and then we should start to think about the plan.” The other man added after a moment.Barry glanced at Harry but he was already behind one of the computers pulling out the data they had on his evil counterpart. Caitlin was saying something to Wells, who grunted under his breath. What. Barry didn’t hear. Cisco and Jessie chatted behind them, while looking at computer screens.

He looked back to Oliver. Thea slipped between other man and Felicity, standing closer to her brother. Something definitely was not right. Oliver looked tired, expression pinched and his arms crossed and Barry wanted him to smile again, to loosen up a little more. Felicity looked a bit better, more relaxed but her face wore the same pinched expression albeit not entirely, something was different but Barry couldn’t pinpoint what exactly it was. His skin prickled with want to ask Oliver if everything was alright, but refrained from doing that, he knew already what answer he would get.

“Sooo, Diggle was the one to stay behind?” He asked instead. Oliver looked slightly relieved but it was his sister who answered that.

“Yeah, his baby girl caught a cold so we decided it will be better if he stayed. He will have an eye on things, besides Layla promised to use her ARGUS minions if the situation called for it.”

“What about technical support?” He glanced at Felicity.

“Curtis got it covered, nothing to worry.”

“Curtis? Isn’t he the one that works for you? I didn’t know that he knows about you guys.”

Felicity smiled. “He’s more of a part-timer in this whole vigilanteing thing. But he’s good, I trust him with my babies.”

Barry snorted and Felicity backtracked. “You know what I mean, Barry! My computers! Computers! My beautiful, beautiful babies.” She raised her voice in mock outrage, hands over her chest. Barry looked back to Oliver shaking his head in amusement.

“It seems that circle of people who knows about you get bigger and bigger each day.”

“Yes. Unfortunately.” Oliver said resentfully and Barry smiled.

“Really, Ollie? That’s all?” Thea nudged her brother with a playful smile adoring her face.

Oliver smiled tightly ”Curtis a good man, saved us before. I trust him with this.”

“Yes, and he’s really awkward, especially when he’s nervous or excited. It’s quite adorable, really.” Thea added winking at Barry.

Barry laughed, he absolutely liked Oliver younger sister . “That’s good then.”

“Allen I know that you want to socialize but they’re not here for this. You called them for a reason. So we better get to work. “ Dr. Wells voice hold a fraction of annoyance in it but on the other hand it’s not like Harry wasn’t irritated on daily basis.

Barry sighed and locked eyes with Oliver. Moment later everyone moved to the centre of the cortex, looking at one of the screens hanging on the wall. Oliver was flanked by Barry and Thea from both sides, and the man leered at his sister incredulously but Thea just shrugged innocently. The screen came to live, and various diagrams showed up.

Oliver scrunched his brows at first but then his face smoothed out, recognition lighting his eyes up.

“These diagrams—“ Harry started but Oliver cut in unwittingly.

“Compares Barry and this other speedster speed. Barry’s slower.” Barry winced, it still sting no matter how much he tried to come to peace with that, even tachyons weren’t enough. Harry grimaced for a second but he nodded.

“Indeed.” And he switched the diagrams with various videos.

“Way to be blunt, Ollie.” Speedy said, nudging her brother again.

Oliver looked to him and Barry offered other man a hopeless smile “It’s fine. It’s the truth. Even with the help of the tachyon device I’m no match for him.”

“Probably because he uses one, too.” Cisco added dryly.

“That, too.”

Oliver and the rest of his team just nodded in understanding. The footages showed Barry’s and Night Bolt encounters, faulty ones but they still taught them a thing or two about their new villain. Barry chanced a glance at Oliver but his friend was staring sharply at the videos, analyzing them with single minded focus, dissecting like one would on operating table, trying to find patterns and weak spots. He heard Felicity gasp at the slaughter his doppelganger was cause of on the screen. He felt sick just thinking about it, he couldn’t look at the dead bodies again, going through this once was more than enough. Oliver squeezed his shoulder and Barry looked up in surprise. Oliver wasn’t looking at him, still focused on the videos, his expression unreadable but there were beginnings of resolution forming on Oliver face and Barry was thankful for his reassurance and support.

After going through all the available data they all gathered around the computers.

“So, thoughts?” Cisco asked looking from face to face.

“He needs to be stopped at all costs.” Oliver said.

“No kidding.” Cisco shoot his hands up exasperatedly but Oliver ignored him turning to Barry instead.

“We should…” He started but faltered almost immediately, a brief frown on his face a flicker of other emotions appearing and disappearing just as quickly.

“Oliver?” Barry asked carefully, Oliver looked to him and then took a deep breath and exhaled.

“What are your ideas to stop him?” He finally said and Barry was taken aback. Apparently not only him because Felicity looked sharply at Oliver and Thea let out a curious sound. The rest of the people were staring quite intently.

“Why do you ask?”

“I think it will be better to hear what you have to say and then I could add something of my own.” Oliver glanced over the cortex, like he wanted to pull his thoughts together and maybe he did. “We could go from there.”

Felicity snorted looking briefly at Oliver. “And here I thought you’ll do that Alpha male thing with trying to take over and boss your way around.”

Oliver sighed, the sound almost wrenched from his throat. He looked to the side and Barry started to get really worried.

Thea jumped to back up her brother taking all the attention on herself. “Oliver’s right, you actually encountered the guy so you know what we’re up against. So we all could do the thing they liked us to do at school, brainstorm it and come up with ideas and then form a plan.”

There was a tense pause before Harry tipped into the conversation. “Let’s do that.” He rounded the table to stand before Oliver. “From the way you were focusing on these data, I presume you came with something.”

Oliver nodded. “Possibly. I would like to hear what Barry have to say first. Give more insight.” His eyes were on Barry, and as much as Felicity earlier line stirred Allen, not exactly angered but pretty close, he must’ve somewhat agree with her, even if Oliver was more prone to cooperate those past few months than he was at the beginning, it still came with some difficulty to the other man. Oliver usually tried to lead things, unconsciously or not with that one exception of Kendra situation, but this time he actually asked for Barry opinion first and it kind of got him all warm and fuzzy which wasn’t very professional at the moment. Oliver really tried hard to change.

Oliver then turned to face Felicity. “We’re partners, it’s natural to ask for his opinion.”

Asking that was anything but natural in Oliver mouth but even so Barry definitely felt all warm now, a smile slowly blooming on his face only to stop in the middle when he made a mistake to glance at Cisco who was waggling those brows of his, a glint of pure delight to his eyes.

“We should start, then.” Thank God for Caitlin, Barry thought.

Barry described all his encounters with Bolt, his counterpart was faster and stronger which was never ending string of frustration for Barry. He told them how much Bolt liked to play games, taunting and mocking like he was better than everyone else but he didn’t actually underestimated Barry or his brief meetings with other meta humans. He pictured, with no small dose of irritation and helpless resignation, how many times Bolt outsmarted not only him but his whole team, how many times they played right into his cards. It was one big game for him and Barry was somehow sure that any moment he’ll start taking people Barry cares for, leaving him for last. His shoulders slumped but he carried on. His voice was tinted with hesitance but he shared his opinion and ideas on how they could stop him which wasn’t all that much, because they tried everything, from ambushes of all sorts  through electro-magnetic field trap to the device  that could interfere with the frequency of tachyon device of his doppelganger. When he was done rest of his team added their share of thoughts on the matter. Team Arrow listened intently and then they shared their own observations. Barry noticed how Oliver was glancing at him from time to time something akin to worry on his face, but otherwise didn’t say or did anything. There was a moment of silence and after a second or two ideas started flying here and there.

“Can’t we inject him with—“

“For him to lose his speed—“

“We could—“

***

After they formed a plan Barry was on his way outside to take some fresh air but he was stopped by Oliver hand on his upper arm. “Are you alright?” The question caught him off guard to be honest and Barry just stared blankly at Oliver and the man frowned which successfully woken Barry up.

“Yes, why?”

Oliver gave him a scrutinizing look, brows slightly furrowed, eyes staring at him intently, lips in a tight line. That was definitely ‘why I don’t believe you’ face, and Barry processed that, because apparently he could tell a meaning behind some of Oliver expressions, and he wasn’t sure how that happened.

“You’re not sleeping well, are you?”

He didn’t see that one coming, that’s for sure but before he could react to that Oliver went on.

“You have nightmares.” It wasn’t even a question, just a statement.

“How do you—“ he stopped mid sentence and looked at Oliver and then he understood, because Oliver been there, or quite possibly was still there, were Barry was, because even if Barry didn’t know all of what happened to Oliver he was sure that it was enough to guarantee nightmares for years to come.

“Yes.” He said finally. The thought that followed after was like a punch to the gut, because no one knew of this, no one even suspected and now Oliver knew and surprisingly Barry was ok with that. “How do you know, though? I don’t have shadows under my eyes or anything that could gave me a way thanks to speed force.”

“True, but your eyes are hunted and there is tension in you that can mean only one thing. And believe me I can tell.” That was as close to confirmation as he would get, that Oliver was struggling with his own sleepless nights.

He heard steps that were coming closer and closer, a rhythmic echo bouncing out of the walls and then Thea appeared from around the corner.

“Oliver, Dr. Wells wants to ask you something  before we go.”

Oliver nodded minutely, he squeezed Barry’s shoulder before he let go and went to talk with Harry. Barry watched him go a turmoil of emotions in him, Thea looked him up, head to the side a far away expression on her face. Barry didn’t say anything waiting for her to make a move. The corridor was quiet and Barry realized it was the same corridor from yesterday, when he called Oliver and he smiled, it was the same place where he asked Oliver if he was alright and then the other man did the same in the exact same place. Strange but not unwelcome.

“You’re a good friend.”

Barry startled and focused on the girl –no -young woman before him.

“For Ollie, I mean.” She added. “He needs people like you around him. Especially now.”

And Barry, because apparently lack of social etiquette is something he had it seemed, blurted out. “Did something happened between Felicity and Oliver?” And automatically cringed when the sentence left his mouth. “Sorry, you don’t have to tell me – you shouldn’t – I mean – Oliver – I should ask him, sorry.” He added in lieu of making things right, Thea looked kind of amused, which didn’t help. “Sorry, I’m just worried…”

Thea stared at him for a longer moment and then she sighed. Conflicted expression finding it way on her face, she looked really troubled and Barry could clearly see that the whole situation took a toll on her. The worry came out of her in waves now that they were away from others. She was looking to the side but eventually lifted her head, a bit of uncertainty in her eyes. She let out a breath like she kept one for far too long.

“It was better you know. They finally came to some sort of understanding. Felicity started to work with us again. They were on speaking terms again, starting to be more comfortable in each other company and we thought that maybe after a time Felicity will give Ollie a second chance, that they’ll come back to each other, start from the scratch.” She crossed her arms like she wanted to hug herself, defend from the cruelty world had to offer. There was a longer pause before she took off where she stopped. “But few days ago something from Ollie past came to surface, and Felicity just snapped. It wasn’t even anything big, a small thing and I have no idea why this mattered since it was from before they even knew each other.” Thea gave him a hapless look, shoulders sagging. “I could understand why she was mad at Oliver for William, well sort off. Ollie did what he thought was a right thing to do even if it was killing him to keep that a secret from her. But on the other hand I’m proud of him that he had chosen to be in William life risking his own relationship for this.”

Barry knew from where she was coming with that, he felt the same way. Oliver wanted to be a part of his son life and Barry would never admonish him for that, quite the contrary. He knew the choice wasn’t easy for Oliver to make.

“And now it’s worse than it was before, the tension is awful and they appear civilized with us around  but… I don’t know somehow it’s worse I’m not sure how but it is. At this point I’m not sure if being together will be any good for them, as friends maybe, but not like this, not like they're before.”

Barry noticed that as well and didn’t like it one bit. He hoped they will come to understanding but maybe it was really too late for that. Felicity looked tired, true. But Oliver, Oliver looked way worse. Barry felt mad at himself for how much he missed out, he unconsciously clenched his fists.

“Thank you, for telling me.”

“Someone had to. They work fine, it’s all business like almost. But who knows when it all will tumble down like some card house.” She smiled at him, it was strained. She looked older than she had any right to.

“Are you alright, though?” She smiled but shook her head.

“I’m fine.” He couldn’t help a small smile because Thea was Oliver’s sister alright, they had the same stubborn streak in them. Eventually Thea turned away and most likely went for a hunt for her brother, Barry took off to his original destination, where he could breathe some air.

Just outside the building he met Joe who was extremely disappointed that he was too late, and missed forming of a plan for which Barry gave him a sidelong look since clearly it wasn’t his true intention from the start and real purpose was to keep an eye on their visiting vigilante, but after brief talk, Joe directed his steps to STAR Labs anyway.

Barry breathed in and out taking a lungful of air. They had a plan and then a backup plan but this one required some earlier preparation, where science could triumph once and for all. The former one though was more of a reconnaissance mission it could be successful but they counted on the other one more. The real question was when the Night Bolt will act up again. He sighed with frustration, a need to clear his head more prominent now, so he sped up to wear his suit, noting Oliver and Harry hunched shoulders, deep in conversation and Joe leering at the other hero. He hoped everything will be fine, he trusted Joe not to antagonize Oliver.

Once he was outside the building again, he did what he was best at and run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slow paced chapter (I think) for now but I promise there will be more action in future ones. I'm slowly but consistently editing the chapters I already have before I'll put them here while I try to write from the point where I stopped and actually finish the story. Anyway I hope you like it, for any mistakes I apologize (and for any OOC as well).


	3. Chapter 3

The case with villains was, that they never do what you want them to do. It’s been two days since Night Bolt showed up after his quite long absence and Barry was on his way to rip his hair off from arising frustration. They needed his doppelganger blood to finish the formula to execute their second plan but Bolt was nowhere to be found, and Barry felt anxiety creeping under his skin. Team Arrow couldn’t stay forever, they had their own city to protect and he was afraid that they’ll have to go back before they will set their plan in to motion.

“You’re thinking too much.” Oliver said.

Barry sighed shaking his head. The light changed to green and it caught his attention for some absurd reason. He stared at it intently and wasn’t entirely sure why but he imagined tiny and very green Oliver instead of the green little guy on the traffic light, Arrow green suit might’ve been at fault in that. He snorted uncontrollably and Oliver gave him a sidelong look.

“What?”

Barry shook his head still chuckling. “Nothing. It’s the traffic lights. I just thought about something stupid and that’s all.”

Oliver raised a brow at that but didn’t say anything, corner of his lips turned up in a small smile like he perhaps had an idea of what Barry could have thinking. The day was warm and sunny and Oliver fitted quite nicely in the bright picture that was Central City despite what he said. Barry might have gaped a bit but he definitely liked when Oliver smiled, a quirk of lips here and big smile there,  which he should do more often, he decided it was worth to be a little silly if the other man reacted that way.

They passed some people and eventually they stood before the entrance to Jitters a memory of Zoom finding its way into Barry’s mind.

“You alright?”

“Yes, it’s just this place went through some hardships.”

“Zoom?”

“Among other things, yeah.”

They went inside, it wasn’t quite loud but it wasn’t quiet either. Strong aroma of coffee filled the whole space. People were chatting, some were laughing, others were just sipping their coffee. He spotted some couples holding their hands as well. It was nice that even if there was an ominous cloud hanging over city in the shape of new villain, people still could enjoy themselves.

They sat at one of the high tables and after a moment Barry went to order their drinks. When he turned he caught Oliver looking at him or through him, he wasn’t sure, he looked deep in thoughts, though. Barry eyes traced Oliver left hand, a languid and graceful motion that stopped at his right collarbone, fingers drumming a rhythmic staccato on it. He didn’t have any idea why but Barry found it captivating.

When he was few steps away from Oliver, the man snapped out of his trance and looked up to him.

“You, ok?” Barry asked.

“Yes.”

Barry sighed. He sat down and tried again. “Are you alright, Oliver? And don’t say that you’re fine, because you’re clearly not.”

“ _Barry.”_

_“Oliver.”_

Barry exhaled. “Last time I saw you somehow like that, you found out about William, Felicity broke up with you without giving you any chance to explain yourself and then you died wielding the staff of Horus.”

“You changed the past, Barry. It didn’t happen.”

“Only because you gave me that chance. You didn’t know that I can go back in time then. You… you sacrificed yourself for me, you told me to run. And don’t change the subject.” Barry gave him disapproving look and obviously it didn’t work. He’ll need to work on that sometime in the future, he decided.

“I would do that again, Barry. I wouldn’t let you die.”

Barry stared at Oliver, suddenly void of any words. “Idiot.” He finally said but it lacked actual heat in it. There was a smile tugged in the corner of Oliver mouth but it disappeared quickly replaced by a thin line. Barry waited, maybe he shouldn’t corner Oliver like that, he wanted to apologize when Oliver spoke.

“We were better, Felicity and I,  it wasn’t ideal but we made it work. She was my friend first after all and it was easier to fall into this pattern.” Oliver fingers drummed on his collarbone again. “But my friend from the past, from before Laurel –“

“Girlfriend?” Barry interrupted and then he bit his tongue for blurting out unnecessary things.

Oliver just sighed. “More of a friend with benefits than actual girlfriend.”

Barry stared. “Oh.”

“I was your typical rich, arrogant, spoiled rotten boy.” He looked to the side, his shoulders slumping slightly.”Sometimes it feels like another lifetime.”

“You couldn’t be that bad.” Barry tried, even if tabloids and internet said otherwise. He noticed some people watching them, clearly recognizing Oliver Queen but his friend didn’t seem to mind.

“Believe me I was.” Oliver changed position on his stool and carried on.“Anyway, she showed up few weeks ago, she was in trouble and she didn’t have anyone to turn to. So I helped her and then when the matter was resolved she was gone but Felicity…” He sighed. “I don’t know, just snapped and everything went downhill from there.”

Barry waited for Oliver to continue but he didn’t so he gave him a sad smile, “I’m sorry.”  And because his mouth run sometimes without his brain permission he added. “It’s must be hard for soulmates to go through something like that.”

Oliver looked at him, tilting his head slightly, something in his eyes that Barry couldn’t decipher.

“We’re not.”

“What?”

“Soulmates. Felicity and I… we’re not.” Oliver explained.

“Oh.” Not the most intelligent response Barry could go for but it had to do. He let his head fall into his hands a mumbled ‘I’m an idiot, sorry,’ barely heard.

“You’re not and it’s ok.”

There was a moment of awkward silence that was interrupted by the waitress. She brought their coffees apologizing for the delay. Apparently there was some problem with the coffee machine, Barry smiled at her reassuringly, she was flustered, hands flying in big circles. Then she noticed Oliver and became even more flustered. She was new that much was sure. Oliver gave her a smile and it was so forced that Barry felt something tighten in his gut at that. Maybe before he would believe it to be true one but he knew the difference now. The waitress was starting to talk nonsense and Barry coughed. She looked startled but then  glanced from him to Oliver her eyes widening and she went back behind the counter, like there was a fire or something, before Barry could thank her for the coffee. Odd, he thought. He glanced at his friend.

Oliver sipped his coffee, a more relaxed expression, he was staring at Barry, amusement hiding in the corner of his eyes. Barry hummed happily at that, he hated when Oliver was all tense and closed off, it seemed that atmosphere was a bit lighter now after the waitress left.

Barry took a sip of his own coffee. “So what do you think about The Flash?” He asked nodding to the mug Oliver was holding.

Oliver hummed, brows raised. “Incredibly hot and remarkably sweet.” He said after a second not breaking the eye contact.

Barry choked on his coffee almost spluttering everything and Oliver just smiled at him mischievously.

“You’re ridiculous.”  He informed him and Oliver laughed, a low and warm sound. Barry’s cheeks probably the same shade of red as his Flash suit but he was sure that he was smiling like a loon.

**~~*~*~*~~**

After coffee they went on a walk around the city, Barry showing Oliver his favorite spots. They talked or rather Barry was talking and Oliver listened, a man of few words he was, but Barry didn’t mind besides it wasn’t like he didn’t tipped to the conversation at all and when he did he always made Barry laugh.

Barry talked about his hobbies, his childhood after he started to leave with Joe and Iris, shows he liked to watch and his favorite movies. They also went over their strategy a few times just to be sure. Speedy was left out to ensure them a leverage in the next encounter with Bolt, it felt like a day before exam, and as much as Barry liked to learn new things, tests and exams were awful and overrated.

Then Barry run to Coast City to buy some pizza and when he was back they ate it on the roof, legs hanging from the edge. Oliver relaxed, humming approvingly and that was a reward of its own. Watching the city from up this point of view was pretty nice, too. He rarely did that and to be quite honest it was better with a company.

In late evening Barry dragged Oliver to the cinema, once the man admitted that the last time he was in one was from before the island. Barry outraged gasp caused Oliver to crackle and Barry decided on a whim that they had to go to one right here and there and that was that.

The pair of them was in the middle of the movie, some action comedy, when the call came. Harry voice urgent when he told Barry that Bolt attacked again. He grabbed Oliver hand not looking up to him and sped up straight to STAR Labs to suit up. Wind loud in his ears, blood heating up, the scenery around a blur of grey brown and black.

At STAR Labs he suited them both, not giving any heed to Oliver grumpy refusal,  and run up to the Theatre leaving Arrow near the docks, his motorbike hidden close by in case he had to go some other place to execute their plan. He knew he will be too late to stop Bolt from killing someone so he was surprised when no one was dead when he arrived. Injured, in some cases badly but no one was dead yet.

The stage was in disarray, props scattered on dark wooden floor, wounded actors lying on the ground like broken toys.  He could easily imagine the spectacle that must’ve been going on before Night Bolt appeared, destroying the perfect harmony. Then the lights illuminated the center, right on the edge, of the scene. Night Bolt standing there grinning madly, arms outstretched.

 Barry’s blood run cold.

“Look at that! The main star of tonight show arrived! Give him a big applause!”

Silence. No one even moved. Bolt shook his head in fake disappointment letting the ‘tsk’ sound out.

Barry blood drumming through his veins, boiling now as opposed to his chilled skin. Bolt was holding a petite woman by her neck a stark contrast between her fair skin and black of Bolt gloved hand. Her cheeks stained from tears.

The loud cry brought Barry attention to small girl, a child, the fear in her voice shook him to the bone. Her hair gripped tightly by his counterpart other fist.

“Please just not my daughter… please…please.” The woman choked out.

Bolt grinned. “What do you say Flash? Mother or daughter?”

Barry didn’t understand at first but when he did it was too late, Bolt just looked at him almost pityingly.

“You’re no fun.” He threw the little girl to far end of the room and Barry run to catch her before she fell. When she was secured in his arms a sobbing and trembling mess he heard a loud snap. He looked sharply at Bolt, the woman he was holding, was limply hanging from his grip on her neck.

He felt a rush of red hot boiling anger. He heard Caitlin alarmed voice in his ear but he completely ignored it running at Bolt but the man just swiftly dodged his attempt on attack, letting the body he was holding, fall on the floor.

Barry swung his arm at the other speedster, Bolt sidestepped him and kicked Barry in the back of his knee, bringing him down. Barry groaned but jumped right up, feet unsteady and breath heavy, eyes blinking furiously.

He charged forward.

‘Barry!’ Oliver voice stopping him mid step. ‘The plan’ he hissed and Barry gritted his teeth trying to calm down. Shame coiling in his gut.

As on cue sirens ripped the silence reaching them from every side. Bolt sighed and then smirked at Barry speeding past him.

Flash started to run after him. Now was the hard part.

*

_“You’ll need to lure him where we want him. The secluded area would be best.”Oliver said, weighting his word carefully._

_“And how do we do that?” Cisco voiced Barry own thoughts._

_Oliver looked determined, he didn’t say anything for a moment but when he did he was looking at Barry._

_“You might be slower, meaning you’ll run behind him but the side you’ll run at actually matters.”_

_Barry tilted his head, “I don’t understand.”_

_Oliver looked thoughtful for a second. “From the videos of him one of the things I gathered was that when you run on his right side, even slightly, he runs to the left side more and more, the same goes to the other side. You run on his left he will start turn his way more to the right.”_

_“Interesting.” Harry said. “I didn’t catch that.”He nodded in Oliver direction like he wanted to say ‘good job’._

_“So basically we can force him to run where we want him to.” Caitlin said, her eyes lightning up._

_Oliver nodded. “Of course the closer distance to the chosen place the bigger chance of it working. Once he gets bored  though, losing Barry will be easy.”_

*

Lucky for them their chosen place wasn’t that far from the Theatre, he confirmed through his ear piece that docks still stands and he got an affirmation.

It was the tricky part and Barry was worried he won’t be able to execute it and he will fail. He tried to stick to Bolt right side, running on arm length behind him. He noted that the other speedster really started to deviate from  the course going more and more to the left, finally taking turn to the desired street, so Barry got right behind him the docks visible from the distance. He grinned despite himself, it was working, who knew that little detail like keeping to proper side would make such difference.

‘Don’t celebrate, yet.’ Oliver said

Right he needed to focus. He told Arrow from which side they’ll come.

‘Noted.’

Barry heard him running to take new position. ‘I see you.’ Arrow said and Barry nodded even if Oliver couldn’t see that.

Bolt run to the open area most likely trying to reach the bay and go through water to the other side and lose Barry there. But it didn’t happen, the moment he reached the center, the arrow he didn’t spot  and was lodged in the ground, exploded sweeping his doppelganger from his feet. The moment he unsteadily got up Barry run up to him and launched his fist at Bolt jaw, he stopped him and Barry expected that much.  As well as he was expecting an arrow in the Bolt’s back, courtesy of Oliver and this time Barry smirked at the pain shooting through Bolt face, he remembered how much it hurt when Oliver shoot him in the shoulder blades, it was horrible but seeing it from other perspective… well it gave him an awful lot of satisfaction.

Bolt looked around frantically trying to find the culprit and ripping the arrow out of his back in the process. Oliver emerged from the shadows, posture straight bowstring pulled, ready to let another arrow flying. When Bolt spotted him he snarled but then some sort of recognition brazing his face.

“Well, well what have we here?” A smirk pulling in the corner of his lips.

‘No. A big no. He didn’t just, he didn’t just quoted—‘

‘Cisco’ Caitlin hissed and Barry had urge to roll his eyes. He didn’t have even the slightest idea what Cisco was coming at, a quote from what, exactly?

“The Hood, what a pleasure to meet you.” Bolt drawled his words and Flash frowned, Oliver wasn’t called that in ages.

“It’s Green Arrow.” Oliver said through clenched teeth.

Bolt glanced at Barry to assess potential attack, most likely, than back to Oliver. He changed position, Barry followed it not wanting for Bolt to flee.

“In my place you’re called the Hood. A hero to some and criminal to others. He’s killing and torturing, not playing all that nicely.”

Barry looked to Oliver, his expression darker but his stance didn’t falter. Bolt continued. “I never met him, he keeps to his own city, unfortunately. And since I didn’t have any business in Starling... well.”

That was interesting piece of information and Barry had a hunch it will be a important one.

“You sure you don’t won’t to go over to the dark side of the force?” He looked Oliver up, smirk plastered over his face, Barry frowned why did he looked at his partner like that? Oliver on the other hand didn’t react at all. There was some ugly feeling forming in the pit of Barry stomach that he couldn’t name.

 “Are you done.” Oliver asked and then shoot an arrow. “I’ll stay on the light side with him.” He pointed his chin at Barry.

Bolt laughed and caught it but his movements were a fraction slower. It worked, he exchanged looks with Oliver.

*

_“We could use the arrow I put in Reverse Flash.” Oliver said._

_“It might not work on Bolt like it did on Wells.” Cisco answered then looked to Harry. “Sorry.”_

_Harry just nodded._

_“We tweaked it a bit, though. The arrow.” Felicity cut in._

_Oliver nodded stiffly at Felicity words._

_“Even so, the frequency his body emits is different than ours, heck for all we know his blood must be different.” Cisco crossed his arms._

_“True but I don’t think about stopping him completely, but it might slow him down, in worst case scenario it won’t work.”_

_“Or he’ll be faster.” Caitlin tipped in._

_“It’s a calculated risk. With opponent like Bolt we need to take some risks.” Oliver finished._

*

Bolt realized that something was wrong just as Barry tried to attack him again. This time he actually landed a punch but the next one was stopped and Barry bit his cheek, he forgot that Bolt had some skill in martial arts which honestly wasn’t Barry area of expertise.

Bolt ducked to the side and an arrow flew an inch away from his ear, he turned abruptly only to be punched square in the jaw, the force of it swaying him to the side. The next one aimed at his chin finished with left hook causing Bolt to double over and Barry felt a new wave of respect for his fellow partner, one of this days he’ll need to ask for some private lessons in fighting.

Bolt growled, a sound full of fury. He used his speed on Oliver to punch and kick him but Oliver wasn’t fazed at all instead he was observing, calculating, drawing conclusions, trying to predict. And once Bolt wanted to hit him from behind he was stroked with the end of Oliver’s bow and then kicked to the chest. Barry tried to distract Bolt as much as he could to give Oliver more chances to attack and he even landed some punches of his own in the process. Bolt didn’t have any of that. He was a tough one and Barry could give him that much.   

Everything was going fine until one moment where Bolt managed to hit Barry and he lost his footing for a half of second which resulted in obscuring Oliver line of attack. Bolt used it to his advantage. He grabbed Oliver arm, the man didn’t have any time to react, and then threw him to the side. Oliver gasped when he hit the ground but stood up almost immediately but the moment was enough to distract Barry.

Bolt caught the emblem on his chest, Barry realizing too late what that meant, and ripped it off, quickly destroying Barry’s tachyon device, taking away with it his additional speed.

The next thing he knew were fingers on his neck squeezing his throat hard. Barry’s feet were dangling in the air, he tried to claw at the hand that was gripping him but to no avail. His eyes watered, his lungs hurt and he couldn’t breathe he remembered the woman in the Theatre, _a mother_ , he wasn’t able to save  and he fervently thought that’s it, it’s going to end just like that.

Then he heard a hiss of pain and his neck was free. His feet touched the ground just as a gun shoot reached his ears. His head snapped to source of it. Joe was standing few feet away from Oliver gun pointed at Bolt and he wasn’t sure if he was hallucinating or not since Joe wasn’t supposed to be here. Barry wanted to shout out to him but Bolt kicked him hard and Barry landed on the wall of nearby container, his head taking the main force of the collision. A white hot pain erupted behind his eyelids and when he regained consciousness a second later, Bolt was smirking maniacally, ripping an arrow from his hand and slightly favoring his right leg. Barry tried to stood up but his head was hit by headache, dizziness getting a hold of him. Just as he was landing on his knees Bolt picked up a piece of metal pipe or a crowbar, Barry wasn’t sure which, and run up to Joe. He tried to lift himself from the ground to stop Bolt but he couldn’t, legs refusing to work, world swaying to the sides making him sick. He screamed for Joe to run but he didn’t budge, everything to fast for him to caught on, and in the last second Oliver stepped between Bolt and detective, the crowbar going  through the side of his chest. Barry heart stopped, he didn’t realized he was screaming Oliver’s name over and over again.

Oliver grunted but he caught Night Bolt wrist and took out an arrow from the quiver. His lips moved but Barry was too far to hear what he said, something like conflict and sadness flickering through his face and then he put that arrow in his doppelganger neck. Bolt flinched back, hissing, the force behind it pulling the crowbar from Oliver’s chest out which caused his knees to gave out.  He landed on the ground hard a dull crunch resonating in the night. Joe pointed his gun at Bolt face and the speedster run off.

Barry didn’t even think about chasing him. Oliver was more important right now. He heaved himself and took a few unsteady steps, dizziness almost gone. His steps more sure.

Once he was in hearing range he heard Oliver asking if Joe’s alright, detective just nodded stiffly, eyes wide, shock written all over his face and Barry sped up.

He kneeled beside Oliver, he was bleeding profusely and Barry wanted to take him to the hospital immediately but Arrow just shook his head. There was so much blood painting the cement in blooming red.

“STAR Labs.” He said and Barry didn’t waste any time.

Oliver was conscious through the whole run, gritting his teeth, and clutching Barry arms unbelievably hard. If it were him with a wound like that, Barry was sure, he would pass out ages ago.

He informed Caitlin and Harry through his ear piece of Oliver injury.

At the facility he passed by Iris, who made a non comical sound but he ignored her, stopping before Caitlin, Oliver hand over his shoulder, Barry keeping him by the waist. They rushed to the room, their own operating space, he didn’t want to leave Oliver but Harry made him, forcefully dragging him out.

**~~**~~**~~**

He was sitting in a chair, face hidden in his hands. Tornado of emotions wracking havoc in his soul, his heart, his mind. Feelings so strong that he was sure would spill out any moment, overflowing the edges of his being.

“Barry.”Joe said carefully. “Barry, everything is fine. Arrow—“

Barry stood up abruptly shaking with anger. “Don’t” He growled. “What’re you even doing there?!” He yelled and Joe cringed. “And now because of you, Oliver is…he’s…” He choked, voice weak.

The tears he was holding breaking free, flowing in hot streams down his cheeks. He felt so helpless, anger consuming him.

“Bear. I… Bolt would have hurt you.”

A humorless laugh ripped away from Barry throat. “Oliver wouldn’t let him. Bolt let me go before you shoot him.”

“You never know. Besides Oliver—“

“ _Oliver_ put himself between you and Bolt, taking head on attack aimed at you. He risked his life for _you._ ” He said trough gritted teeth.”He’s a damn Hero! He saved you! God… he saved you… if not for him… you…” his face contorted, the horror of losing Joe breaking Barry even more. His frame slumping slightly in resignation a feel of relief washing over him, a relief that his adoptive dad was fine, but even so he was still mad at him for intervening. Because now Oliver was lying on operating table, hurt and bleeding badly.

But more than at Joe, Barry was mad at himself, because he let his emotion overtake him on the field a momentary distraction, which Bolt took advantage of. Jumping into the chance. He felt guilty, that he let Bolt destroy his tachyon device making him slower, ripping from any chance to stop him. But the most prominent feeling from them all was overwhelming worry for Oliver. He would never forgive himself if something happened to his friend it would break him, shatter to tiny little pieces. He put a hand on his mouth a loud ugly sob rousing from his throat, strength behind it shaking his whole body.

“He’s… he’s…” He choked through tears. “I can’t lose him, he’s my friend... he’s my…”

Detective came up to him and slowly embraced in a tight, reassuring hug. Barry clutched to him like life board.

“You won’t, Bear.” He whispered. “The one thing I know about the man is that he’s though son of a bitch.”

Barry nodded weakly, there were so many emotions flowing through him, reaching every nook of his body, occupying it to the limits. He was scared, so scared, he felt like the little boy he once was.

“Ollie will be fine.” He heard Thea raspy voice.

He flinched from Joe, terror freezing him. Thea. Oliver’s little sister. He turned to her, she was looking at him, determination bright in her red rimmed eyes.

“My brother’s strong, he won’t let a wound like that beat him.” Chin up, jaw set. Queens are made from a hard stuff and steel in their spines, Barry vaguely thought.

Her expression softened. “He promised that he won’t leave me alone ever again.”

And Barry heart made an unhappy somersault at the confession, Oliver was her only remaining family, the only family that really mattered.  He took a few shaky strides, he opened his arms but faltered at the last moment, wasn’t sure if his comfort offer would be appreciated. Thea made the decision for him, taking the hug he was offering her. She was trembling but didn’t cry. He caught by the corner of his eye Joe retreating figure taking Iris with him, she must’ve tried to enter the room, he mused. He didn’t really care about it at the moment.

“Oliver will come back to you.” He said to Thea. He must, there was no other option and if something would go wrong then Barry will do what he had to do to bring him back even if it meant changing the timeline however dangerous it could be.

“Us. He’ll come back to us.” Thea voice was muffled by his clothes. He nodded. Us. He tasted the word, twirled it around and decided he liked the sound of it. It meant that Oliver will come back to him, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm lacking imagination when it comes to fighting scenes and strategies, so sorry for that. Tried to rewrite these parts but every other one was worse than the other. So I left it like it was. Also I have a thing for coffee dates that not necessarily have to be dates. Ok who am I kidding coffee dates are coffee dates.


	4. Chapter 4

When Caitlin came up to them, him and Thea, she had a neutral expression put on her face which quite honestly unsettled Barry.

“The operation was successful. There wasn’t any damage to the vital organs, his lung was grazed slightly, but that’s about that. He had transfusion since his blood level was nearing the dangerous levels.” She stopped to take a breath, an odd expression showing on her face. “The scans didn’t show up any broken bones… from this attack…”

Barry frowned and Speedy just nodded stiffly. She looked to the side lips in a thin line. “His bones probably look like a war zone.” She offhandedly tipped the look in her eyes like she couldn’t stand what happened to him or maybe she just realized what really must’ve happen. Caitlin looked at her, slowly nodding.

“He… he has… there’s almost no bone that wasn’t at some point of time fractured or broken. Most of them are healed rather badly.” She said like she couldn’t believe it.

Thea hummed, a broken little sound, there was a grimace sneaking its way on her face. “Those are probably from the island.”

He saw her clench her fists and he had a thought that maybe she didn’t know the extent of what Oliver went through or perhaps it was something else, guilt maybe? He himself was feeling sick just thinking about it. “Oh my God.” Came out of his mouth before he realized.

Thea sighed. “I wasn’t a very good sister when he came back, I just didn’t realize how much the island…” she didn’t finish guilt marred her face.

Caitlin shifted her weight a bit, wrapping her palm on her elbow, she worried her lip between the teeth. She must’ve feel a bit guilty, too. All of them should, Barry knew that Oliver went through something awful even if he himself dismissed the experience. None of them really had any idea what exactly would that be, a wild guess but now they had a proof. A horrible proof of the things that happened to the man, they still didn’t know the story behind it, though and Barry shivered.

“Is he awake?” He asked. He wanted to know if he’s fine, he wanted to make sure with his own 2 eyes that Oliver was ok.

Caitlin looked uncomfortable. “About that…”

**~~*~~*~~**

It was approximately 72 hours ago. Barry was sitting by Oliver’s bed waiting for him to wake up and for some reason, he just wasn’t. There wasn’t any grave damage and the wound was healing remarkably well if you consider how bad it was. Transfusion went without a hitch, too. There wasn’t any infection, either and Barry felt at loss.

He bonded with Oliver’s sister in these 3 days, learning how she become Speedy, and he didn’t mean the hero she’s know, well that too, but her nickname from the childhood. She was funny and understanding and stubborn just like her older brother.  He felt comfortable in her company and for a fleeting moment he thought that it must feel like that to have a younger sister, he might’ve become a little bit protective of her then. He learned a bit about Oliver from before island and he couldn’t quite picture that man with the one he knew now although there was one thing he knew that didn’t change. His love for his little sister. Speedy was talking fondly of Oliver and how much she missed him over those 5 years. She admitted that she was a little jealous of him before the Queen Gambit went down, feeling awfully guilty and broken when the news of the yacht reached their family.

She was a constant by Oliver’s bed, she was there when Barry had to go to work and when he was back from it. Sometimes she was alone sometimes there was Jessie with her or Dr. Wells, even Caitlin and Cisco. He didn’t see Felicity, though not even once, he didn’t ask either, knowing better by now.

**~~*~~*~~**

The atmosphere was gloomy and it just multiplied the feeling of complete helplessness. He felt so damn sad sitting by Oliver’s bed, Cisco calling him a kicked puppy from time to time. He wondered if people close to him felt like that when he was in coma. He studied Oliver’s sleeping face which was completely slack, neutral, calm. If not for the raising of his chest Barry would almost believe he was dead and it didn’t sit well with him, he liked more the sight of Oliver with the sunny Central City as his background than bland white sheets. He remembered their day out, a day he really enjoyed until Bolt thought it’s good time to show up. Which brought the topic of Bolt once again, the bastard was MIA probably trying to regroup, adding Arrow to his calculations or not. Bolt might’ve think that Oliver didn’t make it, Barry glanced at the man, which was a big no, Oliver had to be fine. But if he did think that it could actually gave them some surprise factor. Barry really wanted for Oliver to wake up. Worry eating him inside out, he was plain miserable, he knew that but he couldn’t help it.

At some point during these days Iris came up to him. Thea was sleeping in the next room so the woman took her seat.

“How’s he?”

Barry shrugged not sure how to respond to such easy question. Iris shifted in place glancing at Oliver, he vaguely remembered his friend was on Iris list of three and he didn’t know what to think of that, he didn’t like it all that much.

“Sorry.” She smiled apologetically. “How’re you holding up?”

“Fine I guess.” He drawled his words a little.

Iris looked at him and shook her head in resignation but she squeezed his hand anyway. He gave her a sad smile, she knew he was lying but didn’t pry and he was grateful for that.

She looked conflicted, though. She kept glancing from Oliver to him, something clearly nagging her.

“What’s it, Iris?”

She lifted her head worrying her lips, biting them a bit. His eyes following the motion but he didn’t feel anything, he noted that she was just ruining her lipstick that way. She sighed and then in a soft whisper tinted with poorly hidden curiosity she asked. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

He didn’t need to ask to know what’s she was talking about.

“It wasn’t my secret to tell.” He looked to Oliver, his chest rising up and down, up and down and Barry had a sudden urge to put his ear over it to listen to his heart. Would it be a strong steady rhythm, or soft fluttering?

Iris nodded in understanding. “Who would have thought that he’s the Star City own Hero. They lucky to have him.” She smiled softly.

Barry smiled because Iris understood and that’s enough for him, if only Joe was more like that.

“I have to admit I didn’t expect it at all.” After a moment she added. “It’s all makes sense, though.”

Barry raised a brow at that. “What is?”

She chuckled. “You know the whole teaming up with Arrow on occasion.” She looked at him, a sly smirk sneaking its way on her mouth, eyes shining. “And why and how you knew Oliver friggin Queen.”

He couldn’t help the laugh that broke free.

Iris stood up eventually, she hugged him and kissed his forehead. “You’re much better of smiling, Bear. The gloomy look doesn’t suit you at all.” She squeezed his shoulder before she left the room.

Iris, he decided was a sneaky little minx but he felt a bit better now, he could admit that much, he would feel much better if Oliver woke up, though.

“You better wake up soon, Ollie. If you don’t, I’m gonna make some embarrassing photos of you that would put puppies to shame and sneak so many hugs out of you, it would have to go to Guinness record and you would never know.”

Someone cleared their throat behind him. “Go ahead, I won’t tell a soul.”

He turned his head over the shoulder, Thea was grinning at him and he grinned back.

**~~*~~*~~**

On day fourth Diggle called. Thea had him informed about Oliver’s condition all the time but he must’ve loose a nerve waiting for positive news, worried and irritated for his friend condition. Thea put him on speaker after a moment of what most likely was some kind of tirade.

“Hey, Digg.” Barry greeted him.

‘Hi, Barry. So what’s the deal with Oliver? Why he’s not waking up?’

Barry looked over to Oliver, a sigh leaving his throat. “We don’t… we don’t know.” He didn’t like this answer, it wasn’t clear and didn’t give him a peace of mind he needed, it made him more restless and Barry hated that, hated not knowing.

“The wound is healing nice and really fast, there are no other complications.” Thea added, she wasn’t much better than him, Barry noted.

‘Can you put on video?’

“Sure.”

Thea switched the call to the video and stood up to come closer to Oliver’s bed.

Diggle sighed and even if Barry didn’t see, he was sure the other man had this weird mix of concerned and disapproving expression going on which honest to God looked absolutely hilarious but Diggle can’t never know. Really, Barry wondered how he was able to pull off such a face, some mysteries are better unresolved he decided.

Speedy pointed the screen her way and switched the video off.

‘How’s the Bolt situation?’

“MIA for now.” Barry replied, slight edge to his voice.

Diggle hummed on the other end. ‘How’s the test from the blood sample?’

“It was hard to analyze actually, but Felicity helped. We had to—“ He scratched his head.”—had to hack it, to put it simply.”

‘Hack? Isn’t it just a blood?’

Thea snorted and Barry could almost feel the ‘do-not-judge’ face that Diggle probably was making.

“Yes, like a computer but once we did, we found out that he’s going on another frequency, just like we thought and the residues of speed force in the sample helped to tune up our interfering tachyon device.”

‘So, it’s all good then. Well except…’

“Yeah.” Speedy said, she was frowning. “Everything alright on your end?”

A moment of silence and then exhale. ‘Our villains noticed that rest of our team is nowhere to be seen, and they started to get braver.’

Thea slumped on her chair, resignation sitting heavy on her shoulders. “I’m guessing you want me back then, since Ollie’s still unconscious?”

Barry stilled.

‘For a day or two, we could put someone from ARGUS in Arrow suit to pose as him, you would lead the main force, and then you can go back.’

“And here I thought you would want to wear Ollie’s suit.”

‘It’s sleeveless.’ He grunted and Thea and Barry laughed.

“So you want to make a stage play.” She dried her tears, from laughing.

‘Yes.’

“Ok. But if I miss my brother’s waking up—“

‘It’s quite possible, Oliver’s can be kind of a—‘

“Troll?” Thea said smiling.

‘Yes, that.’

That Barry would like to see, that side of Oliver.

‘So how fast you can be here?’

“Half an hour… well less than that.” Barry tipped, he scooped Thea in his arms and didn’t waste any time, running straight to Star City. Thea yelped and promptly whacked him over the head.  He was totally adopting her.

**~~*~~*~~**

When he left her in her city after greeting Diggle he went back to Central. The long run helped him clear his head a bit, stretch his legs, work out the tension he didn’t know was sitting in him. An hour later he passed Felicity on the corridor to Oliver’s room but they just nodded to acknowledge each other and he was back by Oliver’s bed, the man sleeping unperturbed. He didn’t know what to think about the whole Felicity situation. She appeared fine a bit wore off, perhaps. Before Oliver was wounded, he and Felicity were talking with one another in a civilized manner as Thea put it but Oliver was always stiff and closed off during this conversations. There’re few snarky comments from Felicity side but they weren’t harmful but still Barry didn’t like it. Felicity, he remembered was a bit like that with Oliver when he met her the first time he was in Starling City, jealousy maybe? He groaned, too much thinking about unnecessary things. He needed coffee so he stood up, he touched Oliver’s hand, a brief skin to skin contact and went to cortex to check things up and hunt for a cup of coffee of course.

Cisco was there talking with Felicity, their conversation animated and lively and he snorted despite himself. They looked at him and he gave them a lopsided smile, a bit tight around the edges when he glanced at Felicity.

“What’re you guys up to?”

“Nothing.” Cisco said, hands up like a criminal trying to convince police officer he’s innocent.

Felicity squirmed in place avoiding eye contact.

He casually went up to them and leaned his hip on the desk from Felicity side. She smiled then, but it was off.

“Just talking about crazy computer stuff.” She said looking over to Cisco, grinning.

Barry nodded. “How’s the work on the new tachyon device?”

“Done and ready. Now we’re just waiting for the Sleeping Beauty to wake up.” Cisco put hands behind his head leaning back on his chair.

Barry raised a brow. “Oh, so you think Oliver’s pretty?” He grinned at Cisco offended expression.

“Well the guy build like some kind of Adonis… or Apollo or whatever which is totally unfair to the rest of the human race.”

Barry nodded in understanding still grinning. Felicity shifted in her seat.

“Don’t worry you still have your magnificent hair.” Barry tipped.

Cisco grinned that big grin of his. “You know it.” He stood up. “Wanna some coffee? My brain cells got sleepy I need fuel.”

“Sure.”

Cisco went off the room which left Barry and Felicity alone.

“So, what’s up?” He asked.

She turned to him nonchalantly or he thought it was supposed to be nonchalant.

“Everything’s fine.”

“Really? It was the first time since Oliver injury that you went to visit him.”

She looked at him sharply. “There’s always someone sitting by his bed.” She gave him a pointed look, he tried not to flinch, he’s not sure if he succeeded in that.

“So there wasn’t any need for me to be there as well.”

He frowned. “But you’re worried.”

She nodded.”Yes and that’ll never change but I’ve had my share of worry to last me a lifetime.” She looked at one of the screens, her shoulders sagging a sudden motion of giving under weight of exhaustion. “It’s easier this way.” She didn’t say anything more and he didn’t push. They talked about other things, she was his friend and he didn’t like the lack of comfort he always felt with her it was strange and he fleetingly thought that she’s not the girl he knew once, she changed and he didn’t realize how much until now.

Once Cisco brought that promised coffee Barry escaped with it to Oliver’s room. His strategic retreat a bit too fast but he was glad to leave  the room drowned in tension.

When he’s in Oliver’s room the machinery his friend was hooked up to, started to go off, a deafening sound and sharp lights. Barry’s steps faltered and he froze in place, his fingers going slack and the cup slipped away, falling down from his hand and finally making contact with the floor shattering to tiny little pieces, he’s not sure if the sound of that was not his own heart ripping to shreds when he saw Oliver’s body seize up, shaking the bed with the force of it.

He’s not sure what’s happening, there’re hands gripping him, pulling back and to the sides. People filling his vision obscuring the sight of Oliver. Someone’s talking to him but he couldn’t hear from the drumming in his ears and the fast pounding of his heart. There’s not enough air in his lungs. Everything was a blur of motion and the only thought in his head was ‘Ollie. Ollie. Ollie.’

**~~*~~*~~**

After Oliver was stabilized Barry tentatively sat down, not in the chair, but right there on the bed. His heart beating frantically, and really Oliver will give him a heart attack one of these days. Caitlin said that the seizure was an effect of sudden hitch in brain activity and that his body went into override of sorts from the shock of it. He grabbed his friend hand and squeezed.

“You better wake up, Ollie.”

He felt a slight pressure and accompanying, “Barry?” In a raspy, unused voice.

Barry gasped and when he looked to Oliver face, the man was looking back, eyes squinting against the light in the room.

“Please tell me no one hugged me while I was unconscious.” Oliver grunted glancing over the room, eyelids fluttering.

Barry shrugged a big smile breaking over his face. “Who knows.”

Oliver groaned exasperatedly, “ _Barry_ ” and promptly fallen asleep.

Barry huffed, shaking his head. Oliver’s fine.

**~~*~~*~~**

In the next day Oliver woke up for a few seconds and Harry assured him it’s normal and that he’ll most likely fully wake up in a day or 2.

On the 6th day since Oliver was wounded, Thea came back almost vibrating on the news that her brother was fine. She didn’t even step through the doorjamb yet when Oliver eyes opened and when he spotted her, he smiled at her reassuringly looking a bit out of it.

“The—“

Thea squeaked which she would later deny and leaped onto Oliver’s bed like a little girl.

“Stupid idiot! Never do that to us ever again!” She was laughing and crying and Barry took a step back with a resolution to leave the room, to give the siblings a bit of privacy but Oliver eyes stopped him.

“So how long exactly was I out?”

Thea propped herself up from her brother and whacked him, delicately, over the head like she did to Barry few days ago.

“Almost a week!”

Oliver frowned and looked questioningly to Barry.

“Six days, you had a breakthrough on day 4th but still didn’t wake up properly. It seems that you’re fully awake now.” He grinned, he just couldn’t help himself, he exchanged relieved looks with Thea.

“Six days?” There was a disbelieving undertone in Oliver’s voice. He glanced over his own chest.

“The wound was bad but Caitlin and Harry were able to save you. Also it’s mostly healed now judging by Caitlin amazed explanation.” Barry served in lieu of answering.

“That’s so. What about Bolt?”

“MIA” Thea said. “Holed up somewhere, which is pretty convenient for us.”

“Good we’ll have time for preparation.”

Barry tilted his head, “what preparation?”

Oliver grinned, it was a bit lopsided probably from the drugs he was on. “It’s time for hand to hand combat lessons.”

“No, unless Harry and I decide you’re good to go.”

Caitlin made an entrance a mix of relaxed, relieved and stern expression locked in place, Harry right behind her smirking at Oliver. 

Oliver nodded. “Of course.”

Thea came up to Barry when he was leaving the room to the specialists, she nudged him in the ribs, glowing in happiness.

“See, he came back and now we can kick Bolt’s ass.”

Yes, Ollie came back to them Barry thought happily still smiling without a care in the world.  Barry made a great friend with his sister and Bolt didn’t know what’s coming. For the first time in almost a week he felt lighter and happier than ever an invisible weight lifting from his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter's mostly a moping from Barry side, originally it was part of a bigger chapter but I decided to split it up, mostly because I didn't have time to edit and check that other part. The damn delegation is at fault for it. So generally this chapter is a foundation for the next one. The chapter itself may appear a little boring I guess (I'm not sure) but it was necessary (not the boring part but the whole sit through and stuff).


	5. Chapter 5

Two days later Oliver was up and going, he was forbidden from any physical action so that meant no exercises and such which left the man a bit grumpy. Caitlin and Harry put their guest under strict observation, monitoring him to make sure everything was truly alright especially since his wound healed so quickly leaving in its wake a red tender tissue that would change into pink and then faded scar soon enough. They marveled at Oliver fast healing factor and Oliver just shrugged every time they talked about it his face scrunched in deep thoughts. They didn’t hear from Bolt and it got them a bit antsy but they had their hands full of other meta humans to keep their minds busy. Barry on the field fighting and Oliver at the base helping him through comms. Once upon a time Barry would be slightly annoyed for the advice from the other man when it came to making his city safe but now he appreciated it.

It was quite late and Flash made his way back to STAR Labs once the trouble maker meta human he was fighting was handed to the police. When Barry was there he went to the cortex where everyone, minus Jessie, were. Oliver finished talking on the phone just as Barry passed the doorjamb.

“Glad to hear it. I wish you well.” Oliver nodded. “Bye.” He looked over his phone for a second before he put it in his jeans.

Barry greeted everyone giving Oliver and Thea a nod with a grin. Oliver nodded back and turned to Felicity apparently he was talking with her before the call. Barry looked over to her and cringed at her stormy expression.

“Felici—“ Oliver started but she cut in.

“And just when I think everything will be alright you must blow it up!” She sneered angrily and Oliver tensed.

“Felicity…” He said weakly and Barry stood there like a deer caught in headlights looking at the tensed shoulders of his friend.

“Don’t! Just don’t Oliver.” She crossed her arms. “I’ve had enough of it.”She made a gesture in the air and stomped from leg to leg.

“Felicity.” Thea said sternly but Felicity gave her a hard look.

“You helped that _friend_ of yours already, so why did she called?” Felicity turned to look at Oliver.

Oliver sighed. “Because I told her to. Once she was away and safe I wanted her to call me and confirm that she’s alright.” His shoulders sagged with resignation.

Barry’s throat constricted at the defeat in this broad back, he took a few steps in Oliver’s way. He noted the tension in everyone, a thick silence, apprehension to see what’ll happen next.

Felicity almost snarled, she looked hurt and tired and so damn resigned and lost, and Barry wondered how’s that even possible to achieve at once.

“Right, keep telling yourself that. Maybe you have a kid with her too? Who knows since you apparently didn’t know how to keep it in your pants!” She shouted pointing her finger to Oliver who flinched but it was barely noticeable.

“Felicity!” Thea came to stood between Oliver and the woman, she was angry and hurt, she took Oliver’s hand and squeezed and Barry was amazed how protective Thea was of his brother, he understood the need to stand for the ones that they care for but still she looked like a lioness protecting her young.

Barry looked over to Felicity completely shocked. He thought he didn’t hear right but the atmosphere in the STAR Labs was heavy and faces of everyone in cortex were quite shocked at the outburst.  He couldn’t believe his ears. How much anger and frustration Felicity was carrying with her, Barry could understand the bitterness since he knew she loved Oliver and it reminded him slightly of Iris and Eddie, how he felt about their relationship but he would never go that far as to gave away his frustration and hurt. He looked to the man he grew to respect, to look up to, to be friends, partners. He noted the pinched, closed off expression. Dark circles forming under his eyes already. How pale he was. The tension in his shoulders. He was standing there not even trying to defend himself. He looked so tired.

Oliver shifted, movement stiff giving away how uncomfortable he was at the moment. “Felicity.” A sigh. “You can say all you want about me, but leave William out of it.” He said with his jaw set tightly a flicker of anger and protectiveness in his eyes.

Felicity laughed it was tinted with hysteria, she shook her head, tears welling in her eyes but when she looked to Oliver there was steel in her look and venom in her voice. “Maybe you should’ve stay on that island longer, the only person you could lie to would be yourself, in fact you never have should come back.” She said in a mocking tone full of anger and bitterness, tone wobbling a bit at the end. Oliver winced and looked to the side hurt visible only for second maybe not even that but Barry saw he also heard a gasp, and Barry was pretty sure it was from Thea. He couldn’t help the rage he felt at Felicity words. Red almost blinding rage. He knew Felicity was hurt but being consumed by jealousy like that? It wasn’t good for anyone involved.

“It would—“ She continued.

“Shut up!” Felicity jerked to look at him, eyes big from shock, and mouth making a small ‘o’. Barry knew it wasn’t like him to shout like that and the eerie silence after his outburst only confirmed that but he couldn’t care less.

“How dare you say that after knowing what Oliver came through on that island, what he lost, what he still has to life with.” He stepped in front of Oliver right beside Thea, in his periphery he saw Cisco rolling his eyes and Caitlin elbowing him in the ribs but even so they were rigid with tension he could tell.

“This is a man who despite all that things, terrible things, chooses to help people, to keep them safe while fighting with his past and the loss.” He shook his head trembling with anger.  ”He takes his bow everyday and goes to help those who need this. I never knew stronger person than him. So don’t you dare insult him or his experiences in front of me, Felicity. Better yet—“ He’s  interrupted by hand on his arm accompanied by soft “Barry”, he’s almost vibrating with the rage at that moment. Hand on his shoulder tightened and Barry turned only to see Oliver there. They stared at each other for a moment and then Barry took Oliver hand turned around and exited the cortex.

A stern “Barry” didn’t stop him.

“We’re going out of here Ollie.”

No one stopped them and when Felicity tried to go after them with terrified face full of realization of what she has done and apology ready on her lips Cisco and, to his surprise, Harry stood in her path, arms crossed and Barry was thankful for that. Barry vowed he’ll help Felicity in her grief since she was his friend too but for now Oliver was more important. His heart hurt at the crestfallen expression of the other male, Barry wasn’t sure about the surge of protectiveness he felt but he didn’t mind.

“Barry.”

Barry didn’t react going straight to the exit. Oliver sighed.

“Where’re we going?”

Barry exhaled. “Home.”

“But detective—“

“It’s ok. Joe probably already asleep. Don’t worry about it.”

**~~**

Barry sped them up right to the house. The lights were out so Joe, Iris and Wally were most likely asleep. Once in the safety of the house Barry let Oliver go.

Oliver looked him over, a scowl forming on his face.

“What?” He might’ve come as defensive but it was Barry natural reaction to that expression.

“I’m surprised none of your neighbors  figured out The Flash visits West’s on regular basis…” there was sarcasm hiding under that tone, deep under the layer of fake stoicism.

Barry knew that Oliver will drag this thing out sooner or later.

“Well…”

“ _Barry.”_

Barry sighed. ”Listen let’s not talk about it.” Oliver gave him a scrutinizing look and Barry shrugged. “Next time Ollie. Next time you can give me a lecture of your life, ok?”

Oliver was silent for a moment before he stiffly nodded. They stared at each other for a while before Barry cleared his throat.

“I think we should sit.” He glanced nervously at the couch. “Sit on the couch, that’s… if you want to sit of course.”  Barry glanced at Oliver nervously. “Um…” Ok he's not awkward at all.

Oliver smiled a bit and turned to sit on the sofa Barry sitting right after him with a bit of a distance between them. He wanted to give Oliver some space and not to suffocate him with the closeness at least for now.

They’re sitting in silence and Barry didn’t mind the lack of talk, he used this time to calm down and if Oliver wanted to talk… well Barry will be there to listen but he didn’t want to force Oliver to talk about it if the other man didn’t want it.

After few minutes Oliver sighed relaxing into the cushions. Barry chanced a glance at him but Oliver was looking into the distance or maybe at the photos above the fireplace.

“I told you I was a spoiled brat before.” Oliver said and Barry almost jumped. The dimmed light casted shadows on Oliver making him look more tired.

“Oliver, you don’t have to—“

Oliver looked at him a tired smile on his lips. “I know but I want to.”

Barry only nodded swallowing the sudden lump in his throat. Oliver looked back to staring straight ahead.

“I dropped from one college only to drop from another. I flirted and slept around. I partied. Tommy was a constant in my life then. Best friend who…” Oliver smiled eyes squinted a bit with fondness. Barry knew that Tommy was Oliver best friend who died in the undertaking. “We made everything a challenge and made bets on everything.” He laughed and Barry listened not sure what else to do. He didn’t expect that. “I remember  how Thea, still a small kid, asked me if I had so many girlfriends because I wanted to find my soulmate this way.” He sighed. “And I guess at the beginning it was just that, among other things, but after some time I lost hope in finding one…” Barry reached out to him but forgo the movement, hand falling limply by his side. “I’m not really sure I deserve one…”

“Of course you deserve one.” The words were out before he could stop them, Barry’s voice was a bit raspy with emotions that hold his throat too tight. Oliver looked to him briefly and he was afraid that he destroyed everything but Oliver just smiled at him before locking his eyes above the fireplace again.

“Then I started to date Laurel. It was my first serious relationship.” He sighed. “But then she started making plans at first a bit shyly but it scared me. That’s when I cheated on her with Samantha.” He shut his eyes tightly for a moment. “Then I found out Samantha was pregnant and I panicked.” Oliver moved his hand up to his right collarbone, his fingers drumming on the bone there and Barry thought that it must be some kind of anxiety tick or something.

“I told my mother.  Sometime later Samantha told me she lost her baby.” He looked at Barry and there was so much self loathing and pain that Barry almost choked on it, “I felt relived.” Oliver looked down on his knees. “I never saw her again up to this one moment in the Jitters and the next one when William dropped his Flash action figure.” He glanced at Barry then gave him a grin but it faltered soon enough. “Turned out my mother would find ways to keep secrets from me even from the gra—“ Oliver sucked in a breath and Barry winced. Moira was one hell of a woman not afraid to use everything she deemed necessary to protect her children, he knew it was her way of showing her love for them but still.

“The whole baby affair at that moment didn’t really teach me anything. When Laurel started to make more profound plans I did what I did best.” He breathed and Barry tracked the movement of Oliver’s chest.

“I cheated on her with her sister, Sara.” Barry almost winced, almost. He knew the bits and snippets but to hear it like that… well.

Oliver paused and the silence was too heavy, too thick. Barry felt shiver run down his spine but he didn’t dare to say anything at least not until Oliver finished his story.

Oliver was staring into the distance but it lacked focus, fingers drumming on the collarbone. Eventually he started to talk again and Barry gulped.

There was a small creak somewhere above but Barry was too transfixed on Oliver to really pay any mind to it. Oliver told him about Queen Gambit, that the yacht was tampered with, how he thought he lost Sara there. How his father killed the person that was on the raft with them and then killed himself in front of Oliver. Barry closed his eyes for a moment at the sudden pull at his heart. He listened about Oliver first encounter with Yao Fei when he arrived at Lian Yu.

**~~**

Joe woke up and couldn’t fall back into sleep. The clock showed almost 2 in the morning and he sighed. He turned from one side to another to find a comfortable position for himself to continue his sleep but stopped. He was thirsty and the glass on the night stand was empty so he got up with the mission of refill it, maybe if he soothed his thirst first he’ll be able to sleep. He went on the corridor and heard some voices from below he recognized Barry’s voice but the second one he wasn’t sure. It was familiar and he had a name on the back of his tongue but not quite there. He made a step closer the wooden floor betrayed him and he cursed the old house. He glanced from around the corner and he saw Barry and to his slight dismay the Star City vigilante, here on his living room couch. He wanted to go down but something in the tension in the man shoulders stopped him in his track and when he listened more closely he heard the man telling about the island – Lian Yu – about the Queen Gambit sinking down not because of the storm but because she was assassinated.  He winced internally and wanted to go back to his room but he found himself rooted to the spot.

**~~**

Oliver told Barry about the torture, that the people on the island tortured him because he didn’t want to sell his savior to his captors.  He told Barry about meeting Slade Wilson, trying to save Yao Fei from the hands of the Edward Fyers and his mercenaries. About the plane he stopped from being shot straight from the sky. How Yao Fei died. How he met his daughter - Shado. How he had to learn self defense and how he learned how to use bow and arrows and the meaning behind this as well as why he choose green even if it wasn’t the most stealthiest color on the streets . Barry wanted to touch him, to reassure him but he couldn’t move too afraid that he’ll somehow destroy the fragility of the moment. The way Oliver talked about this girl, Shado, was sad but also fond and he was sure Oliver really loved her.

Oliver then moved with his story to the ship with the doctor on board, one Anthony Ivo, who wanted to find some miracle cure, the Mirakuru, cure that enhanced people with super strength with a not so lovely side effect of going completely mad and Barry cringed because he knew about this thing it’s why he went to Starling City the first time around.

Oliver  told him about his capture on the ship how he was put in the cage where he was shot and expected to operate on himself in the dirty little cell. How he learned that Sara was alive. How he thought he lost his friend only to find out he survived. How he lost a girl he liked. Barry listened about the fight on the ship, how Oliver was sure Sara died this time for sure and he himself thought that was it when the ship sank only to wake up in China in hands of one Amanda Waller that wanted to make him his pawn, his weapon and it made Barry sick.

Barry scooted a bit closer somewhere along the story, eyes suspiciously wet.

“I escaped and was able to log into my e-mail account but they caught me before I could do anything.” Oliver’s head lolled to the side to look at Barry.

“Amanda Waller wanted me to kill a man, she threatened my family if I don’t do it.”

Barry held his gaze and nodded that he understood and cursed Waller in his mind even if he knew you shouldn’t talk ill about dead people.

“It turned out the man they wanted me to kill was Tommy.”

Barry gasped in surprise. “But how—“

Oliver smiled. “Even after all this time Tommy didn’t gave up on me. He was monitoring my accounts, he saw that someone logged on it and he went to Honk Kong to find me.” He sighed. “Maseo told me that if I don’t kill him someone from A.R.G.U.S will. But I had an idea, we kidnapped him, scared him a bit made him believe I was dead. And he left not looking for me again.” The resignation, defeat was slowly crawling back into Oliver’s shoulders but even so he went on.

Oliver told Barry about Maseo wife – Tatsu - and their son - Akio. About going back to U.S.A. How he had to break into his family company.

“It’s the first time I saw Felicity there babbling to herself, I thought she’s cute.” Barry smiled at that.

He told how he went to his mansion grounds and saw Thea and how angry and heartbroken he was when he found out Thea took drugs. How he killed her Diller and how that was a point where he decided he can’t come back, that he’s too broken, too dangerous to  endanger his family like that.

He told about the Bio weapon and how despite the antidote Maseo’s son caught the deadly disease. How The military bastard by the name Shrieve  told them there’s cure but it was a fake, how he laughed when Akio died in his mother’s arms. Oliver’s voice constricted there, eyes shut closely, face scrunched in grief, his shoulders shook but the tremors stopped before they could escalate.

When Oliver continued his voice was raw with emotions.  He told about going back to Lian Yu with another mission from Waller. About the idol that somehow ended in Damien Darhk hands. He described his first experience with supernatural.

“After everything I stayed on the island, killing all the mercenaries that were left.  I wanted it to be my purgatory, my grave but then I remembered about my mission. The one my father died for… I was rescued not long after that.”

Oliver went silent once again and Barry thought it was the end of it but no.

“When I was back I… I had hard time to melt into my old life. I had nightmares. I felt better sleeping on the floor than bed. It was too soft. One night I almost choked my mother in my sleep when I had one of my nightmares  and she tried to wake me up.”

“Oliver. Do you still…”

“Yes but I don’t hurt others while I have them.”

Barry nodded.

“I felt suffocated. I had hard time when it came to normal physical contact for some time. Everyone treated me like I should be fine, like I should fit right back and maybe I should but I--” Oliver took a deep breath his voice when he continued lost some of the stability that was there before. “I felt like a time bomb.”

“But you came through so much, they shouldn’t, they…”

Oliver reached out to him and squeezed his arm. “I know. Thank you.”

Barry cried and he didn’t know when this happened, he hiccupped swallowing his own sobs,  feeling embarrassment creeping up his neck.

Oliver went through the rest of the story, how he met Diggle, Felicity and then Roy, how Sara came back and died again, he told everything up to the point he and Barry met for the first time and beyond. Oliver admitted that he considered Barry one of his own and Barry smiled at that a bit watery but he blamed the tears for that. There was another creak but the house was old and it sometimes made sounds manifesting it’s age so Barry ignored it.

He was sobbing and Oliver looked drained but also relieved the invisible weight lifted from his shoulders. Barry was moved to the core that Oliver shared with him all that and he realized that probably no one else knew about all of what happened to the man.

“Will you be terribly mad if I hug you right now?” He asked uncertainly, staring at Oliver, trying to gauge his reaction.

Oliver looked at him, lips set in tight line, shoulders tensing. “I don’t do hugs.”

Barry raised his brow, “I call bullshit.” He grinned, pointing a finger at his friend in accusation. “We’re through this already.” Barry knew that he must’ve look ridiculous, face wet from crying, puffy and red. Voice hoarse and trembling slightly. And here he was behaving like a playful child.

Oliver chuckled, sagging against couch backrest his head on top of it. He lazily turned to Barry, thinking, assessing. “No, I won’t be mad.”

Barry smiled gently, “good.” He sit more comfortably, arms open in invitation. “Come here then.” He grinned at Oliver offended expression.

“No.” Oliver shook his head.

“Yes.” Barry raised his brows, nodding his head a big grin plastered over his face, and Oliver sighed giving him a sidelong look.

“Let me hug the living daylights out of you, Oliver.”

Oliver shook his head in resignation but moved from his spot on the couch, slowly, cautiously, insecurity flickering through his face and Barry heart clenched painfully at that. He finally lodged himself between Barry legs and backrest, torso on Barry chest, nose tucked just under Barry chin. Barry circled his arms around the other man, humming in approval. Heart skipping a beat in happiness and if someone ever told him he’ll be holding Oliver Queen in his arms like that he would call them fools and liars.

“See. It’s nice and warm.” Barry said hiding his smile in Oliver’s hair. Oliver grunted something, whole body tight from tension, which wouldn’t do at all but even so Oliver was warm. And heavy but it felt nice, reassuring, he might or might not be blushing. The situation itself felt a tiny little bit odd, though.

“You’re saying.” Oliver said, voice muffled by Barry’s shirt and then he huffed out a laugh, relaxing, making himself more comfortable. His breath tickling Barry’s sensitive skin causing him to giggle.

“I said that out loud, didn’t I? Unless you can read minds now?”

Oliver chuckled some more, “definitely reading minds.” He sneaked an arm to the small of Barry’s back and the other to his shoulder blade.

Barry rolled his eyes fondly. “Are you now?” He put his hand on Oliver’s head, fingers going through his hair, combing them in comforting motion. He noted that Oliver’s hair were longer than the last time he saw him, it felt nice.

After few minutes Oliver was asleep and Barry let out a shaky breath.

He sat there not sure what to think, he was mad at Felicity he knew why she was like that but she hurt Oliver and Barry didn’t like that especially after he almost lost him. His thoughts were interrupted by creaks of the wood followed after steps. Barry looked up and saw Wally going down. He tensed and Oliver grunted something in his sleep but didn’t wake up.

Wally caught his gaze and smiled only to frown a second later when he caught a glimpse of the man in Barry’s arms.

“Is… is that Oliver Queen?” His eyes wide in shock and tone a bit higher.

Barry brought his finger to his lips to signal Wally to talk quietly and Wally nodded.

“Yes.” Barry grinned at the disbelieving expression.

“Why Oliver Queen is on our couch? Why—“ He looked at Barry more closely he traced how he was holding the other man and some sort of realization dawned on him. “Oh…oh.” He cleared his throat and Barry stared not sure what was that about.

“I… ah… I’ll go to drink some water and leave you two alone.” He smiled at Barry knowingly and left to the kitchen.

Barry was left utterly confused but didn’t dwell on it. Well he guessed that a view of Oliver Queen on your living room couch would do that to people.

Wally went by him with a glass of water, smiling on his way up the stairs.

Barry sighed, it was late and he was kind of tired he opted for leaving Oliver on the sofa but decided against it.

He braced himself and sped them up to his bedroom minding not to wake Oliver up which he failed terribly when the other male looked up at him blearily.

“Sleep. I’ll go and sleep on the couch.” He made a move up but a hand on his wrist stopped him. Oliver sat up with a groan.

“No. I’ll go to sleep on the couch. It’s your house.”

Barry sighed and pushed Oliver down on the bed and the man didn’t fight him and it made Barry heart jump in joy and blush go high on his cheeks. He felt kind of nervous.

“Don’t be an idiot.”

“ _Barry.”_

 Barry crossed his arms. “Well sure you can go and sleep on the sofa that’s if you want all the Wests staring at you in the morning… then be my guest.” He grinned at the slight horror flickering through Oliver’s eyes.

“Right… then I’ll stay.”

Barry beamed at him and took a step back to leave the room but he was stopped  again.

“Stay.”

Barry gulped. Heart speeding up at the sudden rush of blood in his veins. “Um… Ollie you sure?”

Oliver snorted eyes squinting in the process. The shadows behind the window swayed as if they wanted to mock Barry.

“Yes, it’s your bed anyway and it’s pretty big. I’m sure we can manage to sleep on it without much of a trouble.”

“Right. Ok.” Barry wasn’t nervous at all especially not when Oliver got up and took his jeans off along with the socks. Barry wasn’t staring at all at the muscle work and he damned himself because he forgot how attractive his friend was. He turned his back to Oliver and then heard the cover rustling. He breathed in and out. He took his clothes off leaving his t-shirt and crawled under the covers. He was facing Oliver who was watching him with amusement.

“Well that’s kind of strange.” Barry whispered.

“Yeah.”

They stared at each other and then they both burst out laughing.

“Good night, Ollie.”

“Good night, Barry.”

Despite his earlier nervousness Barry fell asleep almost immediately lulled by Oliver steady breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but I'm terribly disappointed how it turned out. My friend told me I'm an idiot though...
> 
> I'll post new chapter (6th one) around 24.08.16. I can't post it right now since I don't have much time for myself these days but I promise that the chapter will be posted.


	6. Chapter 6

The rays of the sun went through closed curtains and danced on Barry’s eyelids slowly waking him up. He groaned and hid his face in the pillow or at least he tried, instead he buried his nose in something that felt like hair, he was too sleepy to really think about it until he heard someone’s voice.

“Barry, stop tickling me.”

A deep and a little bit rough with sleep, definitely male voice. Barry woke up in an instant. He blinked a few times and once his sight got more focused, the last spots of drowsiness leaving him, he noted that he was spooning his friend. He was _spooning_ _Oliver._

“Um…” He felt the burning tide of hot red on his cheeks. Oliver hummed, the corner of his lips turned slightly up. He lazily turned his face to glance at Barry. That was even worse.

Barry gulped and let out a strange strangled sound, Oliver was watching him, amusement clear in his eyes, then he out rightly grinned and Barry must’ve pouted because Oliver laughed, shaking his head. The tremors went straight through Barry and he noticed that he was still holding his friend, so he awkwardly tried to remove himself from Oliver’s back.

“I guess you would rather be the big spoon.” As soon as the words left his mouth he groaned, because it wasn’t question he wanted to ask, in fact he didn’t want to say anything at all.

Oliver raised his brow, smiling at the troubled expression that overtook Barry face.

“Actually I like being the small spoon.” Oliver voice had teasing undertones but otherwise he sounded quite serious.

“Oh.” Barry swallowed. “So you’re not… you know…”

“I know what?”

Barry scratched his neck. “You know… mad that I hugged you in your sleep?”

Oliver didn’t say anything for a moment and Barry got a bit anxious. After a moment that felt like eternity, Oliver eyes got softer around the edges. “No I’m not,” a quick pause, “I didn’t sleep this well for some time now.” He finished in a whisper eyes drawn to the window like he was troubled.

Barry looked more closely now. Oliver appeared to be less tired, there were no dark circles under his eyes. He looked well rested  so it meant there’re no nightmares and he realized that he himself slept quite well. Barry smiled at that but his stomach thought nothing about the feel of the moment and such and rumbled loudly. Barry blinked owlishly and Oliver had this serious expression going on, a perfect poker face until he started laughing. Barry hid his face in the palms of his hands almost burning from embarrassment.

“It’s not funny.” He mumbled.

“Yes, it is.”

Oliver sat up and stretched out. Barry heard the bones pop and the happy groan that followed soon after, he hid his face in his knees. God hates him.

“Can I use your kitchen?”

The question startled him and he peeked with one eye to Oliver. Oliver was looking at him smiling softly, looking uncertain, waiting for his answer.

“Sure.”

Oliver nodded and Barry tried not to think about Oliver in his bed smiling softly and letting himself to be hugged.

Once Oliver went down to the Kitchen Barry decided that shower was in order or he will die from burned cheeks and overdose of embarrassment.

**~~**

Barry was leaning on the counter, observing Oliver, his calculated moves that weren’t stiff but quite relaxed, there still was some guard in place, but altogether he looked calm, at ease. Barry rubbed his eyes not sure if his mind was playing tricks on him or what. After a moment though he decided that he probably couldn’t come up with that so it must’ve been real. Moment later Joe ventured in to the kitchen promptly stopping at the entrance effectively breaking Barry focus on Oliver.

Joe looked like he never had seen anything so bizarre in his life. He blinked a few times and then rubbed his eyes just like Barry few seconds ago. Barry couldn’t blame him. It wasn’t everyday you had a former  billionaire Oliver Queen aka Green Arrow, the Star City vigilante, making pancakes in your kitchen. A bit disheveled, wearing a red apron that Iris bought some time ago but never really used it, a very cute apron mind you, which only added to the whole bizarreness.  Oliver looked content with the whole situation, happy even. He also appeared a little bit softer, like he lost some of the sharpness of those rough edges. The light from the windows just added to the picture bathing Oliver in a soft glow. Joe looked from the pancakes to Oliver and then back to the pancakes mouth slightly agape and Barry understood. He decided that couldn’t be a hallucination nor a dream, and if it was, then it was a nice change of pace from his usual dreams, bad dreams. Somewhere in the distance a dog barked which destroyed the bubble Barry mind was trapped in. He needed _proof_.

Barry glanced at Oliver then at his phone, frowning a bit but a moment later his expression smoothed out an idea popping in his head. He picked it up and took a photo. For evidence purpose. Evidence that he’s not dreaming and that he’s not going crazy. That Oliver Queen really was making pancakes, that smelled divine by the way, in his kitchen. He somewhat knew that Oliver learned how to cook, but on the other hand Barry thought that Felicity pulled his leg. She also mentioned that it wasn’t fair how Oliver could magic up such a delicious food. Barry only rolled his eyes at that time but now he was prone to believe it.

Joe looked to Barry waggling his brows and squinting his eyes at him then at Oliver. He didn’t say anything but his face screamed ‘what the hell is happening in my kitchen?!’ Barry just shrugged smiling a bit helplessly.

“Hello detective.” Their little exchange was interrupted by Oliver. Joe turned to him and nodded.

“Mr. Queen.”

“Oliver. Just Oliver.” He gave a tight smile. And Joe nodded once again.

“Barry let me use the kitchen.” He said and went back to making more pancakes, his shoulders tensed.

“I can see that. And there better be a portion for me in there.”

Oliver lifted his head away from the pan, a bit of surprise flashing through his eyes. Joe probably didn’t catch it but Barry most certainly did.

“Of course, detective.” There was a beginning of a smile tugging on the corners of Oliver lips, and Barry couldn’t help himself to smile a big crooked  one. Warm flooding him, because this was a side of Oliver he didn’t see, he never thought that Oliver could be like that and he suddenly wanted to appreciate him more to see this side of him a bit more often.  Especially after yesterday when Oliver confided in him, telling him everything about those 5 years he was away, and more. And Barry admired him even more, his strength, his willpower, his stubbornness, everything. There was so much pain in him and he went through life despite that, taking it in a stride.

“Joe. Call me Joe.” Barry’s head whirled to Joe so fast he thought his neck would snap. Oliver looked at Joe, too. Surprise clear in his face, guard down for a moment.

“What?” Joe asked a little exasperated like he didn’t just expanded an olive branch.”I’m going to sit at the table and wait for these.” He pointed at the plate with steaming pancakes. Then he turned around not waiting for Oliver or Barry answer. Bizarre and horribly odd, maybe Barry was dreaming after all.

Once the pancakes were done they sat down by the table. Joe was watching them with raised brows. He stared at the steaming pancakes, looking at them intently but after a moment he bit one and froze. A wide surprised look showed on his face. He chewed and swallowed. Barry tasted one too and he didn’t expect _that_.

“They’re damn good.” Joe stated. He was looking at Oliver unbelievably and with something that resembled awe and Barry nodded, because these were one of the best pancakes he ever ate. Felicity wasn’t joking  when she told him about Oliver cooking skills.

Oliver smiled. “Thank you.”

Joe nodded in a faze and promptly started eating his breakfast like he was scared that someone will steal it from him. Barry wasn’t any better he was sure of that.

He heard a creak and almost like a déjà vu of sorts Wally went down the stairs. He nodded to them, eyes widening a bit again when he spotted Oliver, who still had the cute, frilly apron on him.

“Hello.” Wally greeted everyone and then he looked over to the pancakes, eyes getting, if possibly, even bigger.

“Hi.” Oliver greeted.

“Are those pancakes? They smell so good.”

Barry grinned. “They taste even better.” And after a pause.”Oliver made them.”

Wally whirled to look at Oliver.

“Oliver Queen made pancakes?”  He couldn’t sound more skeptical.

“He really did. Don’t worry I have problem in believing in this, too. And I’ve seen him making them.” Joe answered before Barry could and that kind of reminded Barry that he should introduce Wally to Oliver.

He swallowed a big chunk of pancake. “Oliver this is Wally.” He nodded to youngest West. “Wally this is Oliver but I guess you know that already.”

“Yeah, well he’s kind of famous. “ He shrugged then turned to look at Oliver. “Nice to meet you.” He offered a handshake and Oliver obliged.

“Nice to finally meet you. Do you want some of these?”

“God, yes.” The answer was quick and everyone laughed. It was nice even if more than bizarre.

**~~**

After the breakfast Oliver went to take the shower and Barry caught Joe before he left the house for work.

“Is everything ok?”

“Why are you asking, Bear?”

Barry squinted his eyes. “You were nice to Oliver.”

Joe actually snorted at that. Barry looked over him even more suspiciously.

“Well you wanted me to be nice.”

“You know what I mean.” Barry crossed his arms. “So, why you changed your mind?”

“He saved my life.” Barry raised a brow and Joe sighed. “I might’ve heard him talking about those five years he was away…”

“Joe!” Barry hissed. “It was private! He trusted me with this.”

“I know! I just… I was rooted to the spot. I didn’t want to listen to that.” He glanced at the stairs as if he was scared that Oliver will pop out from behind the corner then he let the tired sigh leave his throat.

Barry rubbed his face in helpless annoyance.  

“If anything, you were right about him. I shouldn’t judge him without getting to know  him.”

“I’m glad you think that, but still…”

“I know, I…” Joe stopped, head going up.

Barry heard steps and Oliver showed at the top of the stairs. Refreshed and ready.

“We can go now. We have a long day ahead of us.”

“Right. Are you sure? Felicity…”

“It’s ok, Barry.” Oliver nodded to Joe. “Stay safe,” a short breath, “Joe.”

“You, too.”

Oliver went down the stairs. “Let’s go then.”

**~~**

Thea looked over the equipment lying on the table she took one of the guns and pointed it on the wall. She hummed and then she put it back and turned to look at Felicity. The blonde was sitting on the chair, a tormented expression on her face but she held her gaze. They’re staring at each other for a while and after few minutes Felicity broke the silence, shaking nervously.

“I’m sorry.”

Thea laughed bitterly. “I’m not the one you should apologize to.”

She made few steps forward but she stopped abruptly, she rubbed her neck. “I can’t believe you even said that to him.” She shook her head, anger trying to find its way out. “I like you Felicity, but not everything is about you.”

Felicity gnawed at her lip, face down looking on the floor. “I know. I… I don’t know why I said that… I didn’t—“

“But you did. You know what he went through on that damn island and—“

Felicity stood up throwing her hands up in the spurt of anger. “But the thing is, I don’t! I know bits and snippets but he didn’t tell me anything!”

Felicity looked hurt or mad or both it was hard to tell. Thea clicked her tongue suddenly feeling awfully tired.

“Besides you’re no better! You weren’t all that good to him when he came back!”

Thea flinched but she stood her ground. “That’s true and I regret that. I thought about myself rather than him… I was a stupid kid but I won’t do that mistake twice.”

Thea looked on the wall on her right, Barry suit proudly occupying the glass cabinet, she smiled. She opened her mouth but stopped and took a breath. She looked conflicted and Felicity shuffled nervously.

“I should say that long time ago, but stop tormenting him.”

Felicity looked at her.

“Please. You two were good together but now it’s like a poison that affects everyone else. And that stupid brother of mine loves too much and too hard and then he suffers twice as much, but he always thinks about others instead of himself, this idiot.”

Felicity sighed, she was angry but she knew that Thea was right.

“I’ll talk with him.”

Thea nodded. “Good.”

In the same moment they heard voices from the corridor and Barry with Oliver showed up. They’re talking animatedly and Thea noted that her brother looked well rested and looking at his smile quite happy, too.

Barry smiled at her but when he looked at Felicity his face momentarily shut down. She came up to them and hugged her brother.

“You’re ok?”

“Yes.” He looked over her shoulder to the blonde like he knew what she was talking about with Felicity. “And you?”

She stepped back and glanced at him smiling fondly. “I’m fine.”

Felicity cleared her throat and went up to them. Barry took a step to stand in front of Oliver but Thea caught his arm and shook her head and then nodded to the exit. After a moment of hesitation he followed her outside the cortex but she noted how he squeezed Oliver hand before leaving the room. She was happy that Oliver had such a good friend, he deserved one more than ever. 

**~~**

Oliver was uncomfortable and that happened more and more when he was around Felicity especially alone. How could everything change so drastically. He knew he was at fault maybe not for everything but for most of it. Felicity was observing him and with surprise he realized that he didn’t really have the same feelings for her he once had, he still loved her in a sense but the spark was gone. Felicity moved closer, her glasses slid down and she righted them back, once he would find it cute but not anymore, not like that.

“Oliver I…”

“I know.”

She grimaced and it almost looked like a pout if not for the pain hiding in her eyes.

“No… let me say it. You deserve this much.”

Oliver nodded more stiffly than he wanted,  he would rather have Thea or Barry with him here but he understood why they left them alone.

“I’m sorry, Oliver. For everything I… I didn’t want that, any of that to go this way but I think that we should let each other go once and for all. I love you but I’m not strong enough.” She let out a shaky breath.

Oliver took her hand and she flinched but she didn’t took it away. She looked ready to cry and it pained him but she was right, he didn’t see that at first but visit in Central city, the talk with Barry helped him see some things more clearly.

“It’s all right. I should apologize to you, too. We both made mistakes.” She started shaking and Oliver squeezed her hand more to stop the twitching. “And it’ll be—“ he took a deep breath, ”better to start over maybe as friends and then stop at that, nothing more and nothing less. Not right away but maybe someday.”

Felicity wanted to protest but they’re through this already so she stiffly nodded her head instead. “One day.”

“One day.” He released her palm and took step back and turned around. He went through cortex onto the corridor feeling lighter than few minutes ago. It was time to find Barry and Thea.

He didn’t go too far before he was intercepted by Caitlin. She took him to med bay, Harrison Wells was already there looking at some diagrams.

“Sit. I need to make some tests.” She said looking over her notes.

Oliver nodded. “And then?”

Harry walked over. “And if everything is alright then you can go back on field.”

“Good.”

Before Harry had to go back to work he talked with him while Caitlin took a blood sample and did the routine checkups. After few minutes she announced the results. They’re  positive and that meant that he could finally go on the streets with Barry.

He stood up and made a move to go but Caitlin eyes on him stopped him mid step.

“What is it?”

Caitlin looked to the right, shoulders sagging. “Are you all right? After yesterday…”

That surprised him, she appeared to be almost concerned, and beside being his doctor here they didn’t really talk all that much.

“I’m fine.” There was no need for more. Caitlin nodded and went back to her notes.

Before he left the room though he asked if she knew where Barry or Thea were.

“In the gym. Training I believe.”

“Thank you.”

She smiled. “No problem.”

**~~**

Barry was confused. Very, very confused. Also worried but the fist going straight at his face was plenty distracting.

“Why are we doing this, again?”

Thea crouched down and swung her leg to undercut him. “Ollie said you need training. I agree.”

Barry ironically was too slow and went down like a log.

“And once he get green light for physical activity he’ll take over.”

Barry groaned but stood up either way. He knew he needed some basic fighting skills but still.

Thea jumped at him with the kick mid air but he dodged it. She tried to punch him straight into face again but he avoided that too but unfortunately for him it was a feint. “Too slow.” She said to him while grinning like a mad man. He was punched with the left hook straight in the jaw.

“Oliver will be more demanding when it comes to training you now.”

He still remembered the blasted arrows in the back so he wasn’t exactly sure if he really wanted for Oliver to train him but then he remembered Oliver from this morning and because of that he was knocked down, _again_.

He looked back, Thea was towering over him, grinning.

“You should be more steady on your feet.” She gave him a hand to help him stand up. “I told you not to use your speed but I didn’t mean for you to not use it’s perks.”

Barry tilted his head to the side feeling even more confused. “What do you mean?”

“You can see me move, try and analyze it while the punch is going at you. You can decide if you should dodge or maybe make a counter. You should try to predict my moves.”

She kicked him in a shin. He almost howled in pain she chuckled at his betrayed look.

“Also you should be on alert at all times.”

He nodded, tears welling in his eyes. He’ll die he was sure of that.

“I see you got started.” Oliver voice echoed in the gym and Barry looked over to him.

He was standing in the entrance, content showing on his face and a glimmer in his eyes that Barry couldn’t recognize. He stood up when Oliver walked up to them.

“Well I thought why not.” She glanced at Barry. “ I gave him some pointers. Anyway… are you good to go?”

Oliver nodded.

Thea smiled and went to stand by the wall to observe them.

Oliver circled Barry looking him up and down and Barry felt the heat of that look. Oliver hummed and somehow Barry felt like an animal in a zoo, he started getting nervous.

“I’ll show you few moves and then we’ll fight. Your object will be to use them  on me.”

“I’m not sure…”

Oliver stood behind him and before Barry could react he had him in a chokehold.  “Less talking more learning.”

Barry gulped.

“Try to break out.”

Barry tried but it was fruitless beside Oliver close proximity didn’t ease his nerves at all and he wasn’t exactly sure why he was being nervous to begin with.

After few more tries they switched the roles and Oliver showed him how to do this.

Thea was standing on the side snorting at Barry less than ideal attempts on figuring out how to use moves Oliver was showing him.

That was such a terrible idea. It was even worse when Iris decided to show up and cracked every time Barry went down. Oliver eyes were on him, tracking his moves,  analyzing but the grin on his face, much like his sister, pointed to him having fun.

He really tried to replicate these moves in a fight but it was damn hard and he started to sweat profusely while Oliver had just few droplets of sweat rolling from his forehead.  So not fair but even so he would rather run around the Earth than give up, besides he wasn’t sure if he would be able to handle Oliver’s disappointed look so he stood up every time he went down, not giving up in the least.


	7. Chapter 7

“How long they’re going at it?” Iris asked, her eyes following every move.

Thea looked at her phone. “Around two hours.”

Iris whistled. “Barry never was good at self defense. Hopeless really.”

Thea smiled. “I never would’ve guessed. But he’s definitely better than two hours ago. So he’s not completely hopeless. Not anymore anyway.”

Iris nodded a faint smile on her face reminded Thea of herself when she was looking at her brother.  The whole trip to Central was a pretty good idea, but if they won’t catch Bolt soon, she and Oliver will have to come back, she wasn’t sure how long Diggle will pull that charade with A.R.G.U.S. From the other hand she would like to stay a little longer.

She watched as Oliver showed Barry how to counter punches and kicks and Barry tried to replicate them. Oliver looked amused but even so he sternly reprimanded Barry on his mistakes. After watching them for a while she decided that whole Felicity fiasco must’ve be done for, at least for now.

She heard steps just as she wanted to call for them to take a short break. She and Iris turned and Jessie showed up with some snacks for Barry.

Thea smiled. “I see you brought some fuel.”

“Sure, they going at it for some time now, and Barry needs to replace his energy.”

Another good thing from visiting Central  was that she made new friends which in this line of work was quite the deal.

Jessie left the energy bars on the table and stood right beside Iris and Thea.

“Well I’m not really a fan of fighting but that looks quite… intense.” Jessie said, eyes transfixed on Oliver and Barry following  every kick, par and punch, every flex of the muscle just like Iris a few moments ago.

Iris snorted. “Please by intense you mean hot as hell.”

Thea couldn’t help herself and burst out laughing. Jessie followed soon after and Iris looked smug like nobody business.

“Yes, well… they look pretty good together.” Jessie offhandedly tipped.

Iris looked at her more closely and Thea hummed nodding her head.

“Again, sweetheart.  Not pretty good but damn good.” There was some edge to Iris tone but Thea didn’t know her well enough to identify it.

Jessie snorted shuffling a bit in place.

Iris then looked over to Thea, she chewed at her lip. Thea raised a brow in question. She had a hunch what was coming next and she wasn’t surprised in the least when the question came.

“Does Oliver have a soulmate?”

Thea shrugged. “Not anyone I know of, it wasn’t Felicity that’s for sure.”

Iris looked thoughtful for a moment.

Thea on her part just smiled. She wouldn’t say that out loud but she noted how much Barry was protective of her brother and how he brightened up when Ollie was nearby. And Oliver, well she wasn’t sure she ever have seen her brother so content as when he’s with Barry. She thought about them as good friend but maybe they would have a potential to be something more.  She shook her head to clear her mind. The whole soulmate thing only reminded her of Roy and thinking about it wouldn’t do her any good. She missed him terribly but she was sure that they will be together one day, they must be. She rubbed her temples and focused on Iris curious what will she say.

Jessie was the one that continued. “What if they…?”

Thea shrugged and Iris smiled sadly so Thea took a deep breath and shouted. “Ollie! Barry! You should take a break!” Maybe not a perfect way to change the subject but who cares. Somewhere in the back of her head she kind of remembered that Iris lost her soulmate she didn’t know the details though but maybe that’s what made her sad and she could understand that.

Oliver looked up at her and Barry apparently thought that’s a good opportunity to make a move but Oliver just blocked it and Barry was on his back a moment later.

“Playing dirty, are we?” She heard her brother question.

Barry grinned although it looked a bit tired. “Not dirty just checking how much on alert you are.” She smiled at the cheek in his voice.

Idiots. They were big idiots.  She held back a laugh.

**~~**

The sparring session went for another hour, Barry was able to do most of the moves Oliver tried to teach him although he still had hard time to land some of these on Oliver and the man himself was quite fond of sweeping Barry off his feet much to his chagrin.

By the end of it Barry was sweaty and felt positively gross, he probably looked like that too, Oliver on the other hand looked like a model from those magazines Iris had been hiding under her bed once upon a time or maybe she still did. Life was so not fair but who he was to complain he actually felt like he learned something for a change.

After they somewhat cleaned up they went to the cortex. Bolt wasn’t acting up and that worried him, Oliver said that probably he’ll attack soon but Barry didn’t know what to believe anymore.

Cortex was full of people and it was so strange to have so many of them here.  Just as they stepped in Cisco had to of course do something terribly awful like spilling his coffee on Oliver.

Oliver sighed while Cisco just stood there gaping like a fish taking a big step back.

“…sorry?” Oliver raised a brow at that and Cisco made another step back until Barry saw a spark light in those eyes and he groaned. He knew that look, it meant that Cisco will snap defensively and it will be most likely horribly rude.

“Listen—“

“And here I thought that you could come up with some designs for my arrows and instead I get coffee all over myself.”

Barry took a double take at Oliver, the silence told him that he wasn’t the only one. Oliver though looked like he himself was surprised at the words  when they left his mouth.

Cisco looked dumbfounded  for a second or two. “Wait you would  let me tinker with your arrows?”

Oliver eye twitched. “For that coffee? Not anymore.”

Barry was pretty sure that Cisco misunderstood Oliver especially after he heard Thea snort at her brother antics. Oliver had that poker face going on again but there was something under the façade that looked like he was trying hard not to roll his eyes or to snicker or both. Apparently under all this exterior Oliver was hiding his inner troll and it was kind of bizarre until it wasn’t if Barry thought of a few previous situations marking their friendship. He realized it always was there, hiding, waiting to spring free. Barry snorted which warranted him exasperated look from Thea.

Cisco looked like a kicked puppy. “Look sorry, I didn’t want to spill it on you for purpose.”

It was almost funny how everyone were watching them.

“Sure that’s why you can made me new arrows of your design instead.”

“Whoa, for real?” Barry tilted his head to the side, Cisco’s eyes were sparkling, honest to god sparkling. He kind of reminded him of these cartoon characters.  He looked at Oliver, he stood there watching Cisco never ending string of enthusiasm. Barry thought that it was odd for Oliver to act like that but maybe he was tired of the animosity? He smiled at the thought.

“Ok, Cisco. I know you’re happy—“ Barry started.

“Who’s happy?” Cisco shook his head and Barry gave him a look because really? Cisco resolve faltered a bit. “Whatever.”

Barry smiled fondly. “Anyway I think we should talk about Bolt.” Again came unsaid.

Everyone nodded. He spotted Felicity in deep corner glancing at Oliver, unsure. That needed to wait unfortunately. He focused on the rest of the people.

Oliver nodded to him and Barry started. “Oliver and I think that Bolt may plot something and that he will soon make his move.”

Harry came closer to them. He crossed his arms on the chest and started scratching his chin. “The real question is whatever he thinks Oliver’s dead or not.”

Barry pulled a face at that. It just didn’t sit well with him the thought of Oliver being gone and he was so close to lose him… again and that was a thought for different time.

“That’s why I think we should try to gauge whatever he thinks I’m or not.” Oliver said looking to Barry.

“What’re you saying?” Barry had a creeping suspicion slowly crawling up his neck. It felt like a breath of winter, freezing every hair on his body.

“Maybe we should let him believe that I’m not here anymore.”

Barry wanted to protest but he was cut by Harry and to his surprise Caitlin.

“We should do that.” Harry stated as a matter of fact, Barry wanted to protest but the murmur of agreement from others put him to stop.

Caitlin shrugged, “It could give us some advantage.”

Thea sat at the desk she was watching them peeking at Felicity then at Oliver every few moments. She tipped her head to the side she hummed thinking about something intently. “How good of an actor you are, Barry?” She stared at him, face serious almost calculating. Everyone in the room looked at him and he suddenly felt like some celebrity on stage or maybe like a suspect surrounded by police. Right here and there the spotlight was on him it was even worse when he felt Oliver’s eyes on him boring into the back of his head like a drill. He hated all that attention.

“I…I…” he stuttered feeling hot in the neck. “I don’t know.” A blatant lie because he knew the answer and honestly when it came to play department he wasn’t even able to play as himself and it was just sad.

“He’s kind of awful to be honest. He almost destroyed that one play in elementary school when he played a _tree_.” Iris punctuated the word tree a pure delight dripping from her tone like liquid honey.

Barry’s head snapped to the source of the voice. “Iris!”

Iris just shrugged and grinned impishly at him clearly enjoying the situation.

“You played a tree?” Oliver asked from behind his back and Barry slowly turned to look at him. He really didn’t want to.

“No…Yes…it doesn’t matter.” Barry groaned at Oliver incredulous look and then glared at Iris. Joe had a hand over his mouth and a moment later all hell broke lose . There’re snickers at first that soon erupted into giggling and then full on laughing. How was this his life? Then Joe had to open his big mouth and make it worse.

“We have photos—“ he started when Iris put her five cents in.

“And video of that play.”

Joe nodded. “—if you want to see some proof.”

Barry looked in pure horror when Oliver nodded and second later Cisco howled that’s not fair and they all should see the photos. Even to his utter mortification _Harry_ agreed to the whole motion.  If that olive branch Joe handed to Oliver meant to be all buddy and share his embarrassing photos or what not with Oliver then Barry had to reevaluate his initial glee at the damn white flag and end of the animosity.

A half an hour later when the air cleared up a bit and laughing died out they discussed what to do about Bolt yet again. Their plan needed some adjustments but after looking at all the pros and cons. They’re all agreed, and that meant mostly him with utmost reluctance, that Oliver should sit out encounter with Bolt or any meta human in case Bolt was lurking around. Harry was counting on the other speedster inclination about whatever happened to the Arrow. They wanted to use it against him.

As for the changes to their plan there were a bit more of a hassle. They couldn’t decide on the approach and Barry wanted to groan or hit the wall with his head it could be easier if Joe and Iris weren’t here making their own decisions. He was glad his dad wasn’t here because it would go messy very fast. He shuddered and with surprise he realized he didn’t call his father after the whole mess with Bolt started. He was glad he was away though, he was this close to losing him to Jay and he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he somehow pulled him into this situation.

He felt the headache coming and with distaste he noted that since Bolt appeared to poison their lives it was more frequent occurrence. Thea was fidgeting beside him and that itself was surprising because he didn’t realize when he migrated on this side of the room. Ideas where coming out of her mouth like bullets from a machine gun. Oliver and Cisco were bantering, apparently Cisco when it came to this didn’t need too much convincing to give Oliver a chance. All that was needed was offer to build an arrow or two. Oliver caught him staring and his lips twitched. Barry felt some tension from his temples easing at that.

Everyone tried to come to some sort of understanding but it was easier said than done.

“Maybe we should think why he’s not acting up in the first place?”

 Barry zeroed in on Felicity he didn’t mean to, really. It’s just he felt on edge around her which again felt horribly wrong but her treatment of Oliver felt even more so. To be honest he felt utterly confused by the whole situation but he couldn’t let himself think why is that, not now. He glanced at Oliver but he appeared fine so he let it go.

Oliver looked at Felicity surprise flickering through his eyes but he eventually nodded. “Go on.”

She gnawed on her lip before reluctantly stepping up closer to them. “Well looking at his earlier behavior and how he—“ She glanced at Barry. “Toyed with Flash it’s clear that he thinks about it as some fun game.”

Harry scrunched his brows grimacing a bit. “We already established that.” He cut in.

“Yes and he’s not that much different from other speedsters up to date.”

Oliver nodded his head in understanding. “There’re two possible outcomes.”

Felicity smiled faintly. “Exactly.”

“So he either works alone or going to recruit some help?” Caitlin asked pushing herself up from the chair she occupied.

Cisco hummed staring intently at Barry, facts starting to form some kind of a picture in his head. “I know that Bolt is the evil twin but we should ask how much you have in common.”

Barry shook his head, he looked at his sneakers. The shoelace was undone he contemplated if he should bend and lace it or leave it. The stare of every pair of eyes in the room unnerved him but the question hanged in the air like some ugly, twisted decoration. It was a really good question, though. Barry hoped that the answer will be negative that they’re nothing alike but what if? There was this thing in the back of his head that reminded him of a nest full of bees. That nagging feeling squirming, trying to surface and since the last encounter with Bolt it only became more prominent. He just couldn’t quite grasp what it was.

“I honestly don’t have any idea.” He said shrugging.

Looking at how much Bolt liked to make him miserable he thought that sooner or later he will go for the people he cared for but he didn’t until recently but even then he didn’t go for Joe specifically and only because Joe happened to be there. He knew that Bolt could go for anyone and it would be a walk in the park for him but for some reason he didn’t act up. Something was stopping him and Barry desperately wanted to know what.

 “I think he’s a bit like Barry when he decided to work alone.”

Barry didn’t dare to look up at Joe he knew he’s leveled with a stare if the disappointing tone was any indication.

Felicity observed him then squinted at her nails thinking then she looked to Oliver. “Some kind of guilt prevents him from working with someone, maybe?”

Cisco nodded. “Probably. Still it doesn’t answer why he’s evil in the first place.”

Oliver who stood almost unmoving the whole time finally said something. “He said he doesn’t know me.”

“Yes but what…“ Barry started but then it dawned on him. Others  had to make the same revelation.

Caitlin eyes lit up. “We can assume he had Bivolo in his universe, too.”

Everyone for a change looked at Oliver.

Felicity continued the thought. “That means there wasn’t anyone who could stop him in time.”

“Before the damage was done more permanently.” Caitlin wasn’t able to hide horror in her voice at the very thought.

Sure it could not be the case, that theory but Barry felt like someone poured a bucket of ice water on him. It could’ve been him.  The power of this statement  shook him to the core. It could’ve been him. If not for Oliver he would be most likely in Bolt place now.


End file.
